Changing Their Destinies
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: What if Galinda and Elphaba weren't as opposed to sharing as they made out? Would they be friends? Could they be more? Would it change their destinies? My first fic - be nice XD
1. Changing destiny?

**Changing Destiny**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own wicked!

Elphaba Thropp stepped down from the carriage and raced into the entrance hall. Never before had she felt such a thrill by entering a building. But this wasn't any building, no, this was Shiz University. The university Elphaba had only _dreamed _of attending. Yet here she was, ready to attend and learn. True she was only here to help her poor sister, Nessarose, but that wouldn't stop her from enjoying herself. Elphaba was no ordinary 17 year old. She loved to read, learn and sing. She also had green skin. Elphaba had been green from the moment she was born. No-one knew how this had occurred; it was yet another mystery to Elphaba's life. Elphaba also had a fear of water, that is, she never went near the colourless liquid. Her father, the governor of munchkinland, had tried to get Elphaba in the lake once – he had never tried again.

As Elphaba entered the entrance hall, the first thing that hit her was how high the ceiling was. It was a glorious arch made of white stone. There were already several students gathered in the entrance hall, squealing and giggling and getting acquainted with one another. Elphaba held her head high and walked forward. The effect was immediate. Several students just stared but some 'braver' ones gathered behind her. As she whirled around they quickly dispersed. A girl was brave enough to look in her eyes but fainted clean away, she had to be dragged from Elphaba. As Elphaba walked through the students they all drew their cases to themselves as if her skin would damage them. She smirked at this and noticed a munchkin standing alone, watching her warily. She made her way to him and made a quick movement as if to chase him. The poor munchkin was terrified and dodged around her.

As Elphaba became quickly bored of this greeting, a girl entered. Well, entered was a bit of an understatement. She _rode _in on her luggage trolley. The first thing that hit Elphaba was how pretty this new girl was. She had golden hair, gently curled, and she had on a white dress and matching jacket. It complemented her figure and came in at the right places to. All of a sudden Elphaba felt seriously under-dressed. She had a pale blue skirt and jacket with a cap. It was the only outfit she owned that didn't clash with her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realised they were all staring at her. To gain _some _amusement out of the situation Elphaba decided to make a joke:

'What? What are you all staring out? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?' No-one moved. _Well that was pointless_ Elphaba thought.

She slammed down her suitcase and stormed over to them.

'Right let's just get this over with. No I am not seasick, yes I have always been green and no I didn't eat grass as a child……….'

'Elphaba!' Elphaba was interrupted by her father walking in wheeling Nessarose. But Elphaba wasn't going to stop.

'This is my younger sister Nessarose, as you can see she is a perfectly normal colour…..' She would have carried on if her father hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her away to remind her she was just there to look after Nessarose. Nessarose was unable to walk. She was born prematurely and her legs were all tangled. So she was confined to a wheelchair. Frex doted in her – like he had never done with Elphaba.

'My precious little girl, a parting gift…..' Frex pulled out a box to reveal…..

'Jewelled shoes!' Nessarose was ecstatic.

'As befits the future governor of munchkinland.' Was Frex's reply. He chuckled and bent to kiss Nessarose's head. He turned to his other daughter. 'Elphaba, take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much.' With that he thrust the shoe box at Elphaba and strolled off. Elphaba tried not to feel any jealousy towards her younger sister but sometimes it was impossible. And sometimes it showed…

'Elphaba….' Began Nessarose.

'Well what would he have got me? I clash with everything!' Leave it to Elphaba to make some sardonic humour from the hurt she felt. Before Nessarose could reply the headmistress strolled in and began the welcoming speech. Elphaba listened intently to the speech so was oblivious to the looks she was receiving from a certain blonde girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands was fixated by this strange…………being. The green girl was listening intently to the rubbish that Madame Morrible was harping on about and oblivious to the stares she was getting. Galinda couldn't help but admire this …..girl. Fancy coming out of the house with skin like that! Yet there was a strange aura about her. Galinda had noticed it when Elphaba – that's what her father called her – had made the joke about something in her teeth while they stared at her. Galinda found it hilarious but couldn't let it show – her social status would be at risk if she was caught laughing with someone who was _green._ Galinda studied her facial features. Elphaba had well defined cheekbones, small lips and sharp eyes. Her skin was a light shade of green and her lips were a deep green, her eyes were a hazel colour and Galinda thought it all matched.

Galinda was quickly pulled from her reverie as Nessarose's wheel chair was pulled from Madame Morrible's grip and towards Elphaba. Galinda cursed herself for not paying attention and quickly asked what had happened. A munchkin came up to her and mentioned that she should ask Madame Morrible. Galinda debated this then decided she should and spoke up – only things didn't go according to her plans.

'Madam Morrible….' Galinda began.

'Why thank you my dear'

Galinda felt her hand being tugged and looked to see Madame Morrible about to bring hers and Elphaba's hands together. Instinctively, she withdrew it and was about to regret it when she noticed that Elphaba had done the same thing. She quickly guessed that they were now room-mates. Things were definitely not going to plan. She was supposed to have her own suite, not _share!_ She was Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, and she did **not** share. Anger flared within her as she stormed off to her – their – room.

_Then again, _pondered Galinda _sharing with someone, even if they were green, could get interesting._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elphaba shook with anger as she realised that she was unable to share with Nessarose. What would her father say? What would he _do?_ With these thoughts, Elphaba gathered her suitcase and made her way to the room she was now sharing.

_Then again, _pondered Elphaba _sharing with someone who wasn't Nessarose, even if they were blonde, could get interesting._

**A/N My first fic….please review! Anything welcome!**


	2. Friendship?

**Friendship?**

Elphaba strolled along the corridor looking for her – their – room. Number ….14 that was the room she would have to share with this, this, _blonde!_ Elphaba was only used to sharing with Nessarose and that wasn't pleasant. Still, this blonde could be – fun?

_Nah! _Elphaba shrugged off the thought almost immediately. _But what if I just talk to her? _

**Yea and get sneered at! **Her negative side argued.

_Maybe there was more to this Galinda than I think. Maybe, just maybe I shouldn't judge her. _Her positive side wouldn't give up.

**But she yanked her hand away from you. **

_But you did the same. _

**Only because I knew she would.**

_But did you? _

**Yes, clearly because no-one wants to touch someone who's **_**green**_

_But how do you know? You never gave her the chance?_

This battle went on in Elphaba's head until she reached her dorm. Looking up at the door she could see that Galinda had personalised it. Written in the most horrific pink – in Elphaba's opinion – was her name in swirly letters.

_Two could play at this game. _Thought Elphaba evilly. Reaching into her bag she drew out her black pen. Reaching up, she wrote her name in spindly letters just under Galinda's. Smiling wickedly, she opened the door, took a deep breath and walked in.

She was immediately struck at how quick Galinda was at unpacking. She had already set out her side of the room. Her bed was covered by a pink comforter and dark pink pillows. She had set out her cosmetics in her bedside table and currently, she was emerged in her wardrobe hanging up her many gowns.

'Just put it down to the left of the pink suitcase.' Came her muffled voice.

'Excuse me?' was all Elphaba was able to choke out.

Galinda's head came out of the closet.

'Oh you're not the luggage man.'

'Oh well spotted!' Elphaba was shocked at how she had been addressed. 'And if you didn't realise ALL your suitcases are pink! How confusing could that be?'

'Well it hasn't been difficult until you pointed it out. Now if you don't mind I'm going to fetch my other PINK duffel bag!' Galinda made her way to the door.

'Oh the great blonde has spoken!' Came Elphaba's retort.

Despite herself, Galinda giggled. Elphaba's head snapped up and horrified, Galinda ran from the room. Elphaba let a smile grace her features for a split second. She had made the blonde smile. Humming ever so quietly, Elphaba started to unpack her things. She was startled to a stop when she heard the most horrendous shriek.

'Elphaba Thropp what have you _done!!!!!!!!' _Galinda stormed in with a livid expression which didn't suit her features. 'You ruined it! Everything! It was so pretty!'

'What was pretty my dear?' Elphaba said smirking. She knew by calling Galinda 'dear' it would only make her even more mad. Galinda stormed across the room and hauled Elphaba to her feet and stared her in the eye. From this position Elphaba could see that Galinda had the most amazing blue eyes, they even had silver specks in them.

'THE DOOR!!!! It had my name on it! In pink! But now you've ruined by writing you're name – in _black!_ Why black? Of all colours you chose the _worst!' _Galinda finished her speech by shoving Elphaba away from her.

'Oh so now you can right on the door in _pink _but I can't write on it in black? It's our door Galinda! We share!' At the word share, Elphaba frog marched Galinda to the door. 'Look, it goes…..well. You know what? We can repaint the door and re-decorate it. You can write my name and I can right yours – happy?' Elphaba really didn't want to do this but if it made the blonde stop being hysterical, she was willing.

Galinda smiled slightly.

'You really are quite extraordinary Miss Elphaba. Okay, we'll re-decorate the door and I choose the colour scheme for your designs and you choose them for mine. The other can't complain though.'

Elphaba smiled in spite of herself.

'So does this make us friends or acquaintances?'

'I think being friends would be quite – different.' Galinda smiled and waved to Elphaba before bouncing off with a smile on her face.

Elphaba also walked into her room with a smile on her face.

This could prove to be a rather _interesting _friendship.

**A/N Do I continue or do I stop? You see that purple button in the corner?? That would tell me XD**


	3. To Redecorate

**To Redecorate?**

Lessons at Shiz didn't start until 9:00 Monday morning. This gave Elphaba and Galinda 2 days to re-decorate the door. Unfortunately, Galinda didn't agree. The girls had spoken twice since they became friends. Even to Elphaba, this seemed bizarre - if they were indeed friends. Galinda had said 'I won't be back early so leave the door unlocked' and 'Do I look prettiful in this?' Sure she had asked an opinion and Elphaba had given hers, but other than that Galinda hadn't acknowledged her. This was not going to Elphaba's plans. In her head they would repaint the door on Saturday and decorate on Sunday. However, Galinda always had social appointments so was 'unable' to re decorate.

4 o'clock Saturday afternoon found Elphaba wandering around Shiz. Consequently, she bumped into Galinda and her 'friends'. It did not go down to well.

'Eurgh! Cover your eyes, Froggie's coming this way.' This came from Pfanee. It quite amused Elphaba seeing as Pfanee looked more like a frog than she did. With her broad mouth and large eyes, also counting the fact that she barely had a neck. Elphaba had smirked at the comment.

'What are you smirking at greenie?' Shen-Shen was the other so-called friend. She was quite the opposite to Pfanee, with long neck and bright features. She constantly had a sneer on her face. It reminded Elphaba of her father when he looked at her. Elphaba had shuddered.

'Why do you shudder? Are you so impressed by our status that you shudder at yourself? Honestly Galinda, dear, I do feel sorry for you, having to share with this……..thing!' How do you bear it?'

'I know, it's positively horrendifying!' Galinda pasted a sneer on her face and swished her skirt from Elphaba. Her friends followed suit and they carried on down the corridor giggling.

Elphaba had stormed off in anger and soon lost her bearings. She rounded and empty corridor and went through the end door. The most dazzling sight met Elphaba's eyes. She had entered a room about 50 meters high filled with shelves. These shelves were filled with books. Amazed, Elphaba wandered around gawking at the amount of book there were. Buzzing inside, she selected a random book and settled down to read. While she lost herself in the world of the un-known Galinda was doing some _thinking._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Why did I say that?_ Galinda had ditched Pfanee and Shen-Shen ½ hour ago and was now pummelling her pillow to find out why she had said what she had to Elphaba.

**Because you need to please Pfanee and Shen-Shen to make social contacts.**

_But you hurt Elphaba is it really worth it?_

**Yes! What does she mean to me? She's my room mate that's all.**

_But is it? She's your friend! The only one who challenged you._

**All the more proof why I shouldn't care! **

_Maybe social class doesn't matter if she's your friend. _

**But it's just a friend. I can get more.**

_But would it be the same?_

**Yes! And even more proof to show you don't care…you forgot to repaint the door today!**

_Oh No! The door! I'll go get the stuff and surprise Elphaba tomorrow._

With that in mind, Galinda got up, re-brushed her hair, grabbed her purse and made her way out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Elphaba got back to her dorm, she found Galinda already asleep. She had stayed in the library until it had closed, missing dinner and reading 4 books. The librarian had come over at 9 o'clock and ushered Elphaba out. Not quite ready to return to her dorm, Elphaba had wandered around Shiz's courtyard in the dark and sat by the fountain. The fountain consisted of 3 half arches that met in the middle. There were blue neon lights under the water which were on and gave the fountain a peaceful look to it. Elphaba had been transfixed by this so sat near it just staring and thinking. She had been jolted from her thoughts by a wind which made her shiver. She had glanced around for the clock and read it's time. 11:45!! Cursing, Elphaba gathered her bag and rushed to her dorm.

Cautiously entering her dorm, Elphaba glanced around. Galinda was buried under her comforter and was snoring slightly. Sighing, Elphaba put down her bag and changed into her night wear. Carefully making sure that Galinda was indeed asleep, she took out the green bottle from under her pillow. Checking on Galinda again, Elphaba held it close and whispered 2 simple words.

_Goodnight Mother_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At precisely 6 o'clock Sunday morning, Galinda prised open her eyes. She had been out to buy the supplies she needed the day before and was looking forward to spending a day with her ……………… friend redecorating their door. Okay that was a lie, Galinda wasn't looking forward to it; she just felt it her duty to make up for what she had said the day before.

Yawning widely, Galinda tossed aside her comforter and stretched. She glanced over at her room mate, who was sleeping soundly, and smiled. Getting out of bed she proceeded to her wardrobe and got out her supplies. They consisted of: 2 rollers, 4 paintbrushes, 2 big tubs of brown paint, and 2 tubs of black, purple and pink paint. Galinda had to ask help bringing it back up to Shiz and Oz knows how, but she managed to sneak them in as well. Setting them out by the door, Galinda changed into her simplest dress. It was a slight grey/black colour (Galinda had shuddered when putting it on) and had a simple tie that went around the back. Finally she tied her hair back very simply and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight through the window to light up the room.

Elphaba stirred and yawned widely.

'Galinda, what in Oz's name are you doing?!'

'WE are re decorating the door Miss Elphaba.'

When she heard these words, Elphaba sat up quickly and glanced at the paints.

'What……..When……..Why?' Elphaba was rarely speechless but sometimes, she didn't know what to say.

'I hurt you yesterday, and I'm sorry. So to make it up to you, I'm going to redecorate the door with you.'

'But _why?'_

'Because Elphaba Thropp it's what you wanted to do,' Galinda paused slightly but carried on, 'and because you're my friend.'

**A/N Coming up……Pfanee and Shen-Shen stumble upon Elphaba and Galinda re-decorating, do they accept? Or does Galinda's social status suffer? See that purple button in the corner? Well, that's how you find out.**


	4. The art of redecorating

**The art of re-decorating**

Within 15 minutes, Elphaba had dressed and was standing outside the door with Galinda. They both observed the door and each made a design for the other's name in their heads. With a firm idea of what she wanted to do, Elphaba turned to Galinda.

'So Miss Galinda, are you ready to start?'

'Ready when you are Miss Elphaba.'

'Well then what are we waiting for?' With that, Elphaba reached down, grabbed a paintbrush, dipped it into the brown paint and started painting the door. Galinda also grabbed a paintbrush and followed Elphaba's suit. The re-decorating had begun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1 hour later, the door had been painted brown – again. The teens stood back and admired their work. Galinda had 2 brown streaks running down her face and Elphaba had 1 on her face and 3 on her arm. They looked at each other and giggled. Elphaba quickly covered her mouth as the sound came out. Horrified she looked away from Galinda and reached for another paintbrush.

'So, you do my name and I do yours?' Galinda, who had been just as shocked at Elphaba's giggle as she had, nodded dumbly. They both reached for the paintbrushes and realised that they needed washing.

'Oh for Oz's sake! Here I'll go wash them.' Before Elphaba could respond, Galinda had snatched the paintbrushes from her and waltzed into their dorm. Elphaba turned around and started putting lids onto the brown paints. As she was starting to wonder where Galinda was, Elphaba heard giggling. Praying to the Unnamed god, Elphaba couldn't help but hope it wasn't Galinda's 'friends'. Turning around however, her worst fears were confirmed. Strolling towards her, arm in arm and giggling were Pfanee and Shen-Shen. Undoubtedly, they were coming to call upon Galinda so that they could go shopping.

'Hey greenie, where's Galinda?' Snorting at her 'insult' Pfanee look at Elphaba. Rather, she looked around Elphaba.

'In the dorm.' Came the short reply.

As if on cue, Galinda came out the door singing and giggling and passed a paintbrush to Elphaba. She was completely oblivious to her 'friends'

'Here you are Elphaba.'

'_Elphaba?!_ What happened to 'greenie' or 'froggie' or if you want to be polite 'Miss'? You've never called her Elphaba before – why start now?' Shen-Shen was shocked and rather annoyed at Galinda. It was an unwritten rule that they were not polite to Elphaba. What had made the blonde start?

'Erm…..Well……You see……It's just that…..'

'Just what Galinda? We were supposed to go shopping today! You were going to pick out my new dress and we were going to my popi's party on Saturday. Look, we can just forget about you calling greenie Elphaba and go shopping. We can even forget that you spoke to her if you want? Please, your social status won't be affected if you just forget the door and come shopping!'

Elphaba had been really pissed off when Shen-Shen had questioned Galinda calling her Elphaba, but now, she was beyond pissed. She realised that when Shen-Shen had mentioned shopping, the door wouldn't get decorated. So, defeated for once, Elphaba began to pack away the brushes. Galinda had been mortified when she had waltzed out the door to give Elphaba her paintbrush; she was even more embarrassed when Shen-Shen had pointed out what she called Elphaba. But, now she realised she didn't care what they thought. She didn't want to go shopping; she wanted to redecorate the door. Galinda took a deep breath and took a social plunge.

'Thank you Shen-Shen, but I don't feel like shopping today. I think I'll stay here and re-decorate the door.' When Elphaba heard this, she stopped what she was doing and looked up.

'Not…….No shopping?...Galinda?...' Pfanee did not have any idea what to say.

'Yes, I promised Elphaba I would re-decorate the door with her, and I don't think I should go back on that promise.' Galinda was silently dreading the consequences but she felt great.

'Well we'll leave you to re-decorate your door with greenie and have 'fun'. Pfanee and I will go shopping instead.'

'Yes and I am not inviting you to my popi's party anymore.'

'Thank Oz that's settled then. But I have some information you might want to make note of. Elphaba is not greenie, she's _green. _There is a slight difference but a difference all the same. Besides I like her being green, it makes her different and stand out more. Whereas you will always fit in and not make a difference, Elphaba will turn heads and always get noticed.' Galinda and Elphaba were both breathless after this. Galinda, because she had more than likely sacrificed her social status. Elphaba because this was the first time someone stood up for her and said they liked her being green.

Both lost for words, Pfanee and Shen-Shen turned and walked down the corridor silently. Elphaba turned to Galinda and smiled. It felt foreign on her face, but she kept it there because she knew Galinda would need the extra encouragement. Galinda turned to Elphaba and returned the smile. Without a word, they reached for their paintbrushes and began the names.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

2 hours later, the door was finished. Elphaba's name was written in black with pink swirls around it and Galinda's name was in pink with black swirls around it. **(A/N not very original but I really didn't know what to do) **The teens got changed and Galinda was trying to persuade Elphaba to go into the town to buy a coffee before the cafes shut.

'Please? Just one coffee?'

'No! What would you do if Pfanee and Shen-Shen saw us?'

'So? Is that what you're so worried about?'

'No…I'm green Galinda, if you didn't realise. I don't want to be stared at.' It was rare when Elphaba admitted this, even to herself, but something about Galinda made her say it.

'Is that it Elphaba? Honestly! If that's all you're worried about how do you expect to get through life? Besides, what happened to the girl who told everyone she wasn't sea sick?' Elphaba laughed at that and made her decision.

'One coffee.'

Elphaba wandered around the town square while Galinda bought the coffee. Without warning, a cart came flying at her forcing her to jump out the way.

'Hey! You just nearly killed me!'

The driver looked around and shrugged. The occupant of the cart however, got out and looked around. While he took in his surroundings, Elphaba took in him. He had light brown hair which fell into his eyes. He was fairly tall with muscular legs. He was wearing cream trousers with a red waist coat. He looked around again and his gaze fell on Elphaba.

'Oh I'm sorry, did my cart nearly kill you? I am dreadfully sorry Miss…..'

'Elphaba. And you are?' Elphaba was not used ot being addressed like that and she was a bit surprised. She's be dumb if she'd let him know it though.

'Fiyero Tiggular. Crown Prince of the Arjiki tribe.'

**A/N And so Fiyero has entered Please review.**


	5. the art of friendship

**The art of friendship**

Galinda bought the coffee and steeped out of the café. She looked around and spotted Elphaba talking to a boy. Surprised Galinda just stopped and looked at them. Elphaba had her arms crossed across her chest defensively while her friend…? Was waving his hands while talking to her. Galinda fluffed her hair and stalked over.

'Here's your coffee Elphaba. Who's your friend?' Galinda was never one for being subtle.

'Oh, Fiyero Tiggular crown prince of the Arjiki tribe, no one special really.' Elphaba snorted at Galinda's reaction.

'No one special?! Elphaba!' Galinda turned to Fiyero, 'I'm Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands? I'm thrillified to meet you.'

Fiyero, whose attention had been absorbed by Elphaba, turned to Galinda.

'Charmed.' He took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. Galinda turned to Elphaba and giggled. Elphaba offered a weak smile in response.

'Are you attending Shiz? Or are you visiting?' Galinda linked her arm in Fiyero's and started walking back up to Shiz with him, completely forgetting Elphaba. Fiyero started answering her questions while looking around for Elphaba who was walking behind them.

Truthfully, he wanted to ask more about Elphaba. He had been intrigued by her colour, even more so by the way she hadn't apologized for the way she spoke after she found out who he was. There was something about her that he couldn't figure out. However, with this blonde bombshell leeched onto his arm he couldn't very well say 'excuse me but I want to talk to Miss Elphaba, not you.' No, he was too well brought up for that. So, being the gentlemen, he answered Galinda's questions while she led him up to the school.

Lagging behind Elphaba was pondering. She was entranced by the prince, confused even. He didn't remind her every ten minutes that he was the prince – he just ignored her. _Oh well, _she thought, _It's not like you expected anything else. I mean, when Galinda comes along 'greenie' is forgotten._ Elphaba made it her rule to never cry, but she couldn't help but feel disheartened when he ignored her. He was the first person, first guy, that had introduced himself without flinching. But Galinda had come along and commandeered him. _Still, _thought Elphaba, _she did sacrifice her social status to decorate the door with you, maybe you should just leave her be and not get jealous._ With that in mind, Elphaba put her chin up and tried to join in the conversation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The teens wandered around Shiz for a bit and showed Fiyero everything there was to see. Elphaba even showed him the library. Galinda got bored quickly and sat on a chair. She pulled out a mirror from her bag, and 'topped up' her make up. Meanwhile, Fiyero was questioning Elphaba about the library……and herself.

'So you like to read then?'

'Yes, I suppose, it's my escape.' Elphaba realised what she had just said and quickly covered her mouth and turned away. However, Fiyero had picked up on her mistake.

'Escape? From what?'

'Nothing, it's not an escape, I read for fun. That's what I meant to say.' Elphaba knew it sounded weak but she didn't want to explain things.

'Okay, Elphaba….'

'Miss, Miss Elphaba.'

'Okay _Miss_ Elphaba, I know that isn't the whole story but, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. Remember though, if you need a friend, I'm here for you.' Fiyero wasn't normally this bold, but something about Elphaba made him want to be her friend. He just didn't know what.

'Fiyero…..I…….Well……….But………..' Elphaba didn't know what to say so she did the first thing that entered her mind. She fled.

'Where did Elphaba go?' Galinda suddenly appeared at Fiyero's shoulder.

'She had something to attend to.' Fiyero offered his arm to Galinda. 'Galinda, would you like to escort me to Briscoe Hall? I have no idea where it is.'

'Well then Master Fiyero, how can I refuse?' Giggling slightly she led him out the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Isn't Fiyero such a dreamer?' Galinda looked out the window with a dreamy look in her eyes. It was two hours later and Elphaba was sitting in her dorm reading while Galinda was sitting on her bed repainting her nails. Galinda had showed Fiyero back to Briscoe Hall but had strictly said she was not allowed to enter. Fiyero had enlisted the help of a passer-by to show him his dorm. He had arranged to meet Galinda at her dorm before lessons so he could escort her. Rather Galinda had asked him to call by in the morning. Fiyero had agreed simply because he wanted to see Elphaba.

'Mmmmmmm……' Elphaba _really_ didn't want to talk about Fiyero.

'We're going to get married!' Galinda was practically bouncing.

'He asked you to _marry _him?!' Elphaba dropped her book in surprise.

'No, he doesn't know yet! But he will ask me soon, I just know it.' Galinda rocked herself backwards and forwards with glee.

'Err…Galinda? How can you be sure? I mean he probably will, but what if he…..doesn't?' Elphaba regretted saying this as she saw Galinda's eyes brim with tears.

'Are you trying to say no one will marry me? That I'll die alone?' Galinda managed to hiccup out. She wailed loudly and threw herself into her pillows.

'No….listen Galinda…any man would be mad to not want to marry you…' Galinda wailed even louder. 'Look, just forget what I said, I reckon Fiyero will marry you…someday.'

Galinda looked up. Tears had streaked the way down her face and her mascara was blotched. _God this woman is such a drama queen._ Was Elphaba's first thought. _But you did just say that she might not get married to the 'man of her dreams' cut her __some__ slack._

'Really?'

Elphaba bit her inside cheek to stop herself saying what she really thought. This wasn't the time to be honest; this was the time to tell Galinda what she wanted to hear.

'Really.'

'Elphaba?' Galinda had perked up and realised what a state her make up was.

'Galinda?' Elphaba had turned back to her book but looked up. She had to stop herself from smirking after she saw what a state Galinda was.

'Will you pass me that pink bag on my dresser so I can sort out my make-up? I mean you are closer to it than I am.'

'Sure.' Elphaba turned to Galinda's dresser,' Err…. Galinda?'

'What Elphaba?'

'Which pink bag? You have six on your dresser!'

**A/N 5****th**** Chapter! If you want more; tell me! You know how to!**


	6. The School Year Begins With A Make Over

**The School Year Begins With A Make Over**

Six o'clock found Elphaba swearing at her alarm. She had spent half the night tossing and turning while a certain Winkie Prince had tormented her thoughts. She had managed to catch some sleep between two and five thirty but any more was out of the question. Elphaba couldn't get Galinda's voice out of her head.

'**We're going to get married!' Hear that, they stand a better chance than you. **This thought had plagued Elphaba from the minute the lights were off.

_But you don't know that, he didn't ask her. There could be a chance._

**Please, don't get excited. She's pretty, blonde and she knows every fashion designer in Oz.**

_But she doesn't think like you._

**Does he want a girl who thinks though? Who would rather read a book for fun? **

_You never,_

Elphaba's more positive side was cut of by a mumble from Galinda. Pushing her thoughts aside, she had tried to get more sleep.

'Elphaba?' She jumped at the sound of Galinda's voice.

'Yes?'

'Turn that bloody thing off!'

'Right away your blondeness.' Yawning widely, Elphaba threw her comforter aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She shook herself violently and wandered into the bathroom. Locking the door securely, Elphaba turned the tap on. When the water was running warm, she made herself a bowl and started her morning process.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Galinda was submerged under her comforter when Elphaba stepped out of the bathroom.

'Galinda? Bathroom's free.' The effect was instantaneous. Galinda threw back her comforter and looked at the clock on her bedside. Shrieking, she bolted into the bathroom and locked the door.

'Elphaba,' she whined through the locked door, 'why didn't you wake me earlier?'

'You would have moaned at me.'

'Fair point, but still,'

'Galinda, be thankful I didn't leave you for another half hour.'

Galinda shrieked at the prospect. Muffling her laugh, which horrified her, Elphaba reached for Galinda's clock and turned it back an hour – the correct time. Proud at herself for pulling the trick off, she wandered over to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fiyero strolled down the corridor looking for the right dorm. He was oblivious to the stares he got and the excitement he arose. A _prince _was attending Shiz! This was not something that happened everyday. Whispers followed him down the corridor but Fiyero kept whistling. Dorm 14. That was the one Galinda told him wasn't it. Oh well, only one way to find out. Fiyero sharply rapped on the door. It was answered by Elphaba.

_Holy Oz on toast. What do I do? What do I say? Get a grip Fiyero – it's only Elphaba. But look at her, raven hair, hazel eyes….. _

'Can I help you? Or did you come along to stare at the green girl who ran away?' Elphaba was shocked to find Fiyero at their door but that didn't mean she had to be polite.

'Err, Is Galinda in?' _Nice one Fiyero._

A look passed through Elphaba's eyes but it had vanished before Fiyero could decipher it.

'Yes, she's just touching up her make up.' Elphaba pulled a face and Fiyero chuckled. Elphaba looked up at him curiously.

'Fiyero, darling!' The blonde had appeared. 'Are we going? Elphaba, are you coming?' Elphaba opened her mouth to protest but Fiyero jumped in.

'Of course she is, we all have the same lesson, it does seem strange to not walk together.' Galinda turned and beamed at Elphaba. Stuck with the blonde and the prince, Elphaba begrudgingly set off for class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At precisely 9 o'clock, Dr Grubstiff entered his classroom. Elphaba turned to look at him but her attention was drawn from him by Galinda.

'Elphaba, will you come to Madame Lucas' salon with me after lessons?'

'The _salon?! _Galinda do I have to? I mean why can't Fiyero go with you?' Elphaba turned to look at Fiyero who shrugged at her and put his head down.

'Fiyero, dearest, will you come with me to the salon?' Galinda batted her eyelashes and Fiyero felt himself weakening.

'Well I suppose I could make some time. Why doesn't Miss Elphaba join us? We're all friends aren't we?'

'That's a dangerous thing to assume Master Fiyero. We never agreed to be friends.' Elphaba took great pleasure saying that – just the look on Galinda's face was priceless.

'Elphaba!' whispered Galinda, mortified. 'You can't talk to a prince like that!'

'Actually I don't mind. After all, I did make an assumption. But Miss Elphaba, are you saying the fact that we walked to class together and sat with each other yet we are not friends?'

'I mentioned nothing of the sort Master Fiyero. I simply said that you made an assumption which could lead to danger.' As much as she disliked finding, Elphaba was enjoying this banter with Fiyero. She had his full attention which made her feel – appreciated, as if her opinion mattered.

'Pray do tell Miss Elphaba, how would it lead to danger?' Fiyero also found he was enjoying their little banter. Elphaba seemed to glow with happiness as he gave her his full attention. He spared no thought to the petite blonde at his side that was following the conversation.

'When was the last time you befriended someone who wasn't 'normal' coloured?'

'Where I come from there are plenty of people who aren't 'normal' coloured so skin colour doesn't make a difference to me.' Elphaba gasped slightly when she heard this. It was the second time that someone had said they didn't find her skin repulsing.

'Well, when was the last time you made friends with someone who was green and whom everybody loathed?'

'I haven't.' Fiyero sheepishly admitted this feeling a bit ashamed.

'I rest my case.' Elphaba turned to focus her attention on the professor. Defeated, Fiyero also transferred his attention to the professor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lessons had ended for the day and the trio were waling down into the town.

'You do realise that we have a curfew.' Elphaba had finally gotten to attend Shiz and she did not want to leave – yet.

'Yes Elphaba, but I booked us in this morning and strictly told them our time restrictions. They promised to make us their priorities.' Galinda always did manage to use her social status to suit her needs. 'Unfortunately, Fiyero is not permitted to be in the salon with us – it's a strictly female salon.'

'That's quite alright Galinda; I'll go to the bar for a drink. You won't be too long will you?'

'Of course not dearest, we should go now. I'll see you after?'

'Of course. I'll come to check in an hour.' Fiyero pecked Galinda on the cheek and went to do the same to Elphaba. Seeing it coming Elphaba darted ahead and urged Galinda on. Confused at her reaction, Fiyero walked off.

'Did you see that Elphaba? He kissed me! We'll be dating within the week!' Galinda was skipping for joy. Elphaba couldn't see why Galinda didn't just ask him to date her instead of waiting.

'Because it's not right for the girl to ask. The guy has to be the one who asks. It's just an unwritten law.' Was all Galinda had to say when Elphaba asked her. 'Oh look we're here!'

Elphaba looked up at an extremely pink shop. Everything was pink to the wall paper and the chairs. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Elphaba followed Galinda into the salon. There were three chairs set up along one wall with sinks behind them. Mirrors were the other side from these with various cosmetic products on the table tops in front. Elphaba began panicking when she saw the woman who was assigned to her. She had dyed her hair 4 different colours and some was curled and tied up while the rest was straight and fell down her back. Glancing at Galinda, she tried to share her enthusiasm. Failing, Elphaba opted to sitting in the chair she was shown.

'What would you like done? Your skin dye scrubbed off? That shouldn't be too difficult. We could make your eyebrows match better and apply some more appropriate colours to your skin.' Elphaba stood up and made to walk out the door. Quickly blocking the door Galinda plead with her to stay. Weakening under the 'wobbly lip' Elphaba reluctantly agreed to stay. She turned to the beautician.

'I would like to keep my 'skin dye' seeing as it's my natural colour. My eyebrows are perfectly fine how they are. But what do I know about makeovers and stuff? I'm sure Miss Galinda would love to tell you what I need doing.' The beautician was mortified about her comment about the skin dye and red faced she turned to Galinda for an answer. Galinda promptly told her and settled back into her own chair. The two beauticians set to work on the room mates.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fiyero finished his drink and left the bar. He had spent the past hour thinking about Elphaba and came to the conclusion that he liked her. Yep, that was it. He was fixated by her and wanted to know more. Yet at the same time he was afraid of her moods and scared of getting to close. Yet it was obvious that Galinda expected them to be together. How was he supposed to tell the blonde he didn't like her in _that way? _Giving up on finding a solution to his problem, Fiyero strolled down the street. He approached the salon and peeped through the window. He waved to Galinda who dragged Elphaba to her feet and walked out the door.

'Fiyero! Perfect timing! Ready to head back?' Fiyero couldn't see anything different with Galinda but didn't mention it.

'You look stunning Galinda. Elphaba? You coming?' Elphaba hadn't looked at him yet but she matched his gaze. Fiyero felt his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes had been lined bringing out her hazel colour more and her eyebrows were thinner and perfectly curved. Her cheeks had been more defined, _not that they needed it_ thought Fiyero, and her lips had a dark green lipstick on them. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders and her long fringe had been curled. It fell about her face, drawing attention to her features. Fiyero couldn't believe how ….. beautiful she looked.

'Have you finished staring or is it that much of disaster you can't stop.' Fiyero was drawn from his thoughts and noticed Elphaba glaring at him.

'I….No…..You look amazing Elphaba.'

'You don't need to lie Fiyero I look like a disaster.' Elphaba's eyes welled with tears but she willed them not to fall. Fiyero was shocked to see his strong friend on the verge of tears. 'I always have and I always will. No amount of make up will change that.' Elphaba ran off towards Shiz leaving a shocked Fiyero and a confuse Galinda behind her.

'I truly did think she looked amazing.' Fiyero tried to explain to Galinda. Galinda smiled at him weakly.

'I know, but she's stubborn. I don't think she wants to be pretty, it's too girly for her.' Galinda had noticed the way Fiyero had stared at her room mate and she felt a twinge of jealousy. He never stared at her like that and she was the pretty one. Not used to this feeling, Galinda started following her room mates route to the university. Fiyero walked dumbly beside her. He was still thinking about Elphaba and how she raised this unknown feeling in him that no girl had ever raised. To add to his confusion, Galinda was talking about some winter dance that was compulsory for first years. Was she suggesting they went together? Trying to focus on her Fiyero linked their arms. Listening to Galinda, Fiyero abandoned all thoughts on Elphaba and focused solely on the blonde. Maybe it would be better to be with Galinda, if he couldn't be happy with Elphaba, then maybe he should give Galinda this chance of happiness. But that would be lying wouldn't it? Dejected, Fiyero blocked of his thoughts and started asking about the dance. He finally decided that thinking was hard.

**A/N sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it – tell me!**


	7. A Date?

**A Date?**

Elphaba had wandered into the library in the hopes of sorting out her thoughts. Why did she always clam up around Fiyero when Galinda was around? She had not wanted to go along with the makeover but Galinda had persisted. Elphaba had only gone along with the idea because it had pleased the blonde and Elphaba did not want to offend her only friend. Fiyero's reaction had surprised her and she hadn't known how to respond. So she fled – again. Fiyero must think she was such a weak person. _Not that you care what he thinks. _She thought defiantly. Yet surprisingly it was true. She did not care what Fiyero thought. The only opinion that mattered to her was Galinda's. This thought confused her.

Why should a pesky blonde's opinion matter to her? Why should _anyone's _opinion matter to her? Yet something about the blonde made her want to impress her. She was the only friend that Elphaba had made; she did not want to lose her. _But is that all? _Cut in her conscience. Elphaba turned to her book and found that it didn't draw her thoughts away or even distract her. Frustrated she slammed the book shut and stalked out the library, heading for her dorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Galinda said goodbye to Fiyero at Briscoe hall and skipped up to her dorm. Hopefully she had dropped enough hints for Fiyero to ask her to the annual Winter Dance. She could ask him, but that wouldn't work. Girls did not ask boys to a dance. Feeling exhilarated, she flounced into her dorm to inform Elphaba of her plans. After a quick glance around the room, she came to the conclusion that Elphaba wasn't there. Felling deflated; Galinda settled down at her desk and checked up her make-up.

While she was glancing in her mirror, she began thinking. No, Galinda didn't think - she pondered. So she sat there pondering about Elphaba. Sure she was pessimistic at times but she was quite enjoyable company. She couldn't wait to meet Nessarose properly and talk with her. Elphaba talked of her sister often and Galinda wanted to meet the girl who made Elphaba's eyes light up. Galinda also pondered about Fiyero. He had never shown any real interest in her, well, he nodded in the right places and knew which fashions were the heights in Oz. He had just stared at Elphaba when she had come out of the salon. Galinda felt a slight twinge of jealousy remembering the compliment he gave her. Oh well, never get jealous of a green girl.

Immediately horrified at her thought, Galinda quickly began pondering about Fiyero again. He had the most divine legs, in her opinion. He must be a really good dancer. _I wonder whether Elphaba can dance? _Came her thoughts. She thought of herself and Fiyero dancing together. Strangely, the image failed to enter Galinda's mind. She then thought of her and Elphaba dancing together; the image came quite easily. Smiling at the image of them together, she thought of Elphaba dancing around with Fiyero as her partner. They looked good, in Galinda's imagination. But Fiyero wasn't going with Elphaba, he was going with her. _That's what you want isn't it._ Before she could answer her question, Elphaba wandered through the door with a glazed expression on her face.

'Elphie!' The blonde shrieked. She launched herself across the room and went to hug 'Elphie'. Elphaba had backed up against the wall with her hands in front of her to stop the blonde from hugging her. Finally Galinda had taken the hint that Elphaba simply didn't want to be hugged. She settled for bouncing on her feet instead.

'What did you call me?' Elphaba had visibly relaxed when Galinda had backed off.

'I called you Elphie. It's my new nickname for me. I will call you Elphie and you can call me……..Galinda.'

'Whatever floats your boat.' Elphaba really disliked the name Elphie, but it made Galinda happy and that was all she wanted.

'Right that's settled. I have some news. Me and Fiyero are going to the annual winter dance together! Isn't that so exciting?!'

'Fiyero and I.' Elphaba just couldn't resist correcting Galinda.

'Huh?' Galinda stopped bouncing. 'He asked you? But, that's not supposed to happen! He's asking me! Why would he ask you?! No offence but he barely knows you! I …. I …..I might have to lie down!' Galinda finished with a dramatic huff and flopped onto her bed. Elphaba who had started to laugh at Galinda's reaction was trying to catch her breath in between laughs.

'No Galinda, Fiyero and I are not going together. He has not asked me and I have not accepted. What I meant was that you said 'Me and Fiyero' and it's grammatically incorrect. Fiyero and I is the right form to use.' Elphaba resumed her laughter and Galinda looked up.

'You mean you aren't going together? Well that's alright, I still have to buy a new dress! Ooh we can go shopping together next weekend! It will be so thrillifying! We can get you a new wardrobe, I can buy new shoes and Fiyero can...can...can...buy us coffee!!' Galinda was practically glowing with enthusiasm. Elphaba, meanwhile, was thinking of excuses to get out of shopping with the blonde.

'Erm would that be wise?' _how pathetic did that sound Elphaba? Now what are you going to say?!_

'Actually you're right, the pink dress won;t be there for much longer, we'll have to go tomorrow. Ooh I almost forgot, I've got to see Madame Morrible about some bag that went missing while I was travelling. I'll be back soon I expect so don't go to don't go to dinner without me! See you soon.' Galinda waved to Elphaba and whipped out the door humming.

Cursing, Elphaba sat on her bed. Thinking.

_Great! Now you have to shop with the blonde bombshell and her perfect soon-to-be boyfriend. How do you feel? _

_**It's not that bad, you get to spend time with Galinda and Fiyero who are you friends. You also get a new wardrobe so you won't clash.**_

_You clash with everything! And why do you need a new wardrobe, you have 3 black frocks – how many more clothes do you need?_

_**More! You're in this Elphaba Thropp and you cannot get out of it unless you come down with the flu or some other illness.**_

_Excellent! A way out. You can just fake it!_

_**But you couldn't do that to Galinda could you?**_

_No, okay at least you get free coffee. That is if Fiyero knows he's buying!_

_**Just go and endure the 'torture'. If you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for Galinda.**_ This argument made up Elphaba's mind. She would go and buy new clothes with the little money she had and she would put on a smile and she would make Galinda happy. Somewhat settled, she opened her book and began to read.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Galinda was wandering around Shiz aimlessly. How long should Madame Morrible keep her? She had no idea what time to head back to the dorm. She also had no idea what made her say it. Morrible didn't want to see her, Galinda just wanted Elphaba to accept the invitation. Galinda had figured out that the only way you did that was by not giving her time to argue. Hence, Galinda had made up a pathetic excuse of missing luggage. The great Shiz clock struck seven times. _Sweet Oz! I only have half an hour until dinner is served – I have to change! _Shrieking Galinda rushed back to her dorm.

Stumbling in she found Elphaba fastening the clasp on her dress. Well she was struggling with it. Sneaking up behind her, Galinda closed the clasp. Jumping violently Elphaba whipped around looking murderous. Seeing the petite blonde, her gaze softened. Smiling in thanks Elphaba, picked up her book and began to read. Again. Pleased with the silent exchange, Galinda prepared herself for dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elphaba sighed heavily. It was two am and she could not sleep. Looking over at her room mate she decided to go for a walk to refresh her thoughts. Slipping into her long coat and boots, Elphaba slipped out of the dorm. She walked along the science building, unconsciously routing for the maple tree that stood alone. Like her. Alone.

_**But you're not alone. You have Galinda and Fiyero.**_

_Fiyero, well you don't really have him do you?_

_**Well yes, he's your friend.**_

_Great a new friend. Pity you want it to be more._

_**But I don't do I? **_Stuck with this thought Elphaba turned the corner and fell over. Well she was pushed over. By an object, well a person. Who inevitably turned out to be Fiyero. _Great._

'Miss Elphaba? Are you alright.' _**Sweet Oz his voice is good.**_ 'Miss Elphaba? Would you like a hand?'

'Oh right, yea, err, thanks.' She seized his hand and felt herself being pulled up.

'Would you care to join me for a slight walk? And a chat too?' His hand felt warm inside hers. She nodded dumbly and they began walking to the tree. Hands still entwined. 'What brings you out on this fine night?'

'Isn't that a bit personal Master Fiyero?'

'Depends on the answer.' He grinned cockily. 'Me? I couldn't sleep because a girl was filling my thoughts.'

'Well Galinda is safe inside her dorms so don't worry about her.' Elphaba turned to look at the dorm and see if she could spot her window.

'Yea...Galinda.' Came the reply. _If only you knew Elphaba. _'So will you answer my question?'

'I couldn't sleep either. I guess it came from the fear of later.' They reached the tree and Elphaba, suddenly noticing their hands, broke the contact.

'Later?' Now he was interested.

'Yes. Galinda wants to take me shopping for a new wardrobe and she wants new shoes.' Elphaba slumped onto the bench.

'I'm sure you'll have fun.' Fiyero didn't try to hide his grin.

'Oh yes is that right Master Fiyero? Well you're coming too.' With that she smirked triumphantly and ran off leaving Fiyero speechless. He jogged to catch up with her.

'Me? What could you want with me? It's clothes!'

'Well a girl always needs coffee.' Elphaba stopped to catch her breath, and the look on Fiyero's face.

'So I'm buying coffee. Don't you go for coffees on dates?'

'Of course not! You can have coffee any time.'

'But if the guy pays then it's a date. So Miss Elphaba would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow after shopping?' Elphaba thought about it, but she gave in.

'I would be delighted. But this is where we split ways. Goodnight.'

Fiyero dropped a kiss on her forehead. Shocked at his actions he quickly took a step back. Elphaba looked surprised but not angry.

'I'll see you tomorrow Miss Elphaba. It's a date.' He ran off leaving a stunned Elphaba.

She opened her door with one thought running through her head.

_I wonder if he knows that Galinda will be joining us?_

**A/N It's a date!!! Eve of the Winter Dance next. What should I do? Elphaba and Fiyero or Galinda and Fiyero? Review and let me know!**


	8. The Night Before

The Night Before

**The Night Before**

A month passed quickly. Too quickly in Elphaba's opinion. The winter dance was drawing nearer, bringing cold winds and sweeping rain to accompany it. Elphaba sat in her dorm reading while waiting for Galinda to return. As a cold draught swept under her door she shivered. She shivered a lot these days, and not just because of the weather.

The dance was less than a week away and the thought terrified her. It wasn't that she didn't have a dress; it was the prospect of a date. Girls all around Shiz were being asked to the ball by the boys and it made Elphaba feel jealous. She wanted to be asked, not that she'd say yes, just for the sake of being accepted by a boy. Sure, she had Galinda and Fiyero but she wanted more. She wanted to be normal. Fiyero, Galinda and Elphaba had come increasingly close; close enough for Elphaba to respond to hugs. Yet it was clear the Galinda was going to the ball with Fiyero. At least, that's what Galinda made out. It also made Elphaba feel lonely; she didn't want to be left out. Yet, no one would ask her, she certainly wouldn't say yes but it was nice to feel appreciated.

However, she couldn't show up unaccompanied. She'd be the laughing stock of the university – again. By hanging out with Galinda, people had stopped laughing at her and making fun of her. She didn't want it to start again. 

'I'm baaaack! Did you miss me?' Galinda flounced through the door startling Elphaba and interrupting her thoughts.

'More that ever.' Came the reply. Galinda beamed and went over to sit on Elphaba's bed.

'How are you feeling?' No comment.

'Anything I can do?' No comment.

'What are you reading?'

'What do you want Galinda?' Elphaba shut her book and studied her roommate. Galinda was wearing a simple yellow dress which made her look stunning. Elphaba was happy to say that Galinda knew which colours suited her.

'How do you know I want something?' Galinda pouted.

'Because you asked me what I was reading knowing for a fact that the answer would neither interest you nor bother you.' Elphaba smirked as Galinda's grin fell slightly. She had been found out.

'True.' A minute passed during which Galinda drummed her fingers on Elphaba's knee and Elphaba stared out the window.

'So?' Elphaba turned to her roommate again.

'So, what?'

'What do you want Galinda?'

'Oh! Oh yes! Erm……..' She stumbled not sure how to approach the topic.

'Just get to the point Galinda.' Elphaba was getting slightly frustrated.

'Well, we have a winter dance and a girl should have a date.'

'So?'

'What do you mean so? Elphaba!' Galinda whined at her while shaking her leg.

'That's it? You interrupted my reading to tell me I should have a date?' Elphaba really didn't want to tell Galinda her views on dates.

'What do you mean 'that's it?'! Elphie!! You need one! Why don't you have a date?'

'I don't want one.'

'Why not?'

Elphaba was spared from answering by a knock on the door. It was Fiyero.

'Fiyero dearest! What a fantastical surprise!' This was a lie. Fiyero always called around on the same day, at the same time every week. It was the day that they all agreed to eat in the town together, not at the university. 

'I do my best to please.' He winked at Elphaba causing her to blush and avert his gaze. 'So what were you two lovely ladies up to?' Galinda beamed at the word 'lovely' and Elphaba blushed – again.

'We were talking.' Came the simple reply from Galinda.

'Talking? About what?' Fiyero looked at Galinda, who looked at Elphaba. Elphaba looked straight back at her willing her not to mention the 'date subject'. Galinda saw the look and ignored it. She only wanted to help her friend.

'How Elphaba has no date for the dance.' Two things followed this statement. Elphaba gasped and stormed into the bathroom and a look passed through Fiyero's eyes. Galinda saw it. It looked almost like – hope. Ignoring it she went over to the bathroom door. 'Elphaba, come out. Please?'

'Galinda! You just told Fiyero I had no date! Do you realise how embarrassed I am! How I feel right now because no one wants to ask the 'green freak' to the dance! Now Fiyero knows I will go alone and be alone. Since I started hanging out with you I felt like I belonged but by telling Fiyero I had not date made me feel like an outcast because everyone else does. I only want to belong Galinda and feel normal but to do that I need a date. A date that I don't have.' Fiyero had joined Galinda at the door and they were both looking at each other as Elphaba let them in. She had always kept her guard up but for once she had let it down and it hurt. Inside the bathroom Elphaba was sat in the bath. It always made her feel more relaxed. Ten minutes passed before she climbed out and opened the door. Fiyero and Galinda were nowhere to be seen. Feeling rejected again she sat down and began to read.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Giggling Galinda walked into the dorm closely followed by Fiyero. Glancing around the room she saw Elphaba lying on her bed. She opened her mouth to call out to her but Fiyero clamped his hand over it.

'I think she's asleep.' He explained. Carefully walking over to her, he confirmed it. Elphaba was scrunched up in a foetal position sleeping. _Look at how innocent she is. Bet you won't see that in a while. _Came his thoughts. 'I'd better go.' Placing a kiss on Galinda's forehead, he strolled out the dorm. Galinda looked at the bag of food they had bought Elphaba and sighed. She looked at the clock and decided to have an early night. Getting ready she slipped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Galinda walked to a door and opened it. A blast of magical energy hit her full in the chest knocking her unconscious. Elphaba screamed and ran over to her, cradling her in her arms._

'_Galinda, please. Speak to me. Galinda! Come on! Fight damn it fight! Don't you dare think of leaving me!' Elphaba felt the tears brimming her eyes._

_Galinda stirred and feebly opened her eyes. _

'_Elphie? I feel so weak. What happened?'_

'_You were hit by magic my sweet, but you're going to be alright. I promise.' Elphaba took Galinda's hand in her own and kissed it._

'_Elphie, I think I'm dying. I don't want to die Elphie! I want to live. I want to live with you.'_

'_Galinda! You are not dying! Listen to me! You are going to live – with me.' Elphaba couldn't help the tears from falling._

'_I feel so…….weak. Elphie, I…..L' the hand in Elphaba's fell limp as Galinda stopped breathing._

'_Nooooooo! Galinda! Come back! Galinda please don't give up - fight! Breathe damn it! Use your brain and breathe. You can't leave me! You can't I need you.' The tears were flowing fast and freely down Elphaba's cheeks. 'GALINDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!'_

Elphaba woke with a jolt. She was shaking violently and crying. Then she remembered the dream. She checked to see whether her roommate was still there – alive. She was. Sighing Elphaba looked at the clock. 1:18. Grumbling, Elphaba knew she wouldn't get back to sleep so she left the dorm for a walk. While walking, she bumped into Fiyero – again.

'Elphaba! What are you doing up this late.'

'I couldn't sleep.'

'Why not.' Fiyero was generally concerned about her as he noticed tear tracks down her face. Without warning, Elphaba started crying again.

'I had a nightmare! Galinda was hit by a magical force and I couldn't save her.' Fiyero drew her to his chest. 'I tried! I couldn't do it! She died Fiyero, she died in my arms.' Giving herself over to the tears again Elphaba's shoulders shook. Fiyero picked her up and carried her to the nearest bench.

'Listen Elphaba I know…'

'Don't you dare tell me you know what it feels like to have someone die in your arms and knowing it was your fault.' Elphaba dared him to contradict her. She had stopped crying but hadn't stopped holding onto Fiyero.

'I'm not. I was going to say I know how to make you feel better but I guess it won't.' Fiyero looked away and Elphaba giggled. They sat in a comfortable silence until Elphaba breeched the subject that was bothering her. 

'Why did you leave the dorm earlier?'

'Well I decided that you needed some time alone after Galinda rudely pointed out that you don't have a date. So we went for dinner and brought you some back but you were asleep. So I left. I couldn't sleep either so I went for a walk as it clears my thoughts and I found you.' Fiyero fell silent while Elphaba looked at him.

'Thank you.' It was almost mute but it was said with such softness that Fiyero looked at her. She was looking at him directly in the eye with her hazel ones. He felt like he was drowning. He leant down towards her as she raised her face to meet his. Their lips met softly and tentatively but Fiyero soon deepened it. Elphaba surprised herself when she found herself responding. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave. Their tongues fought for dominance – Fiyero won. When the need for oxygen came they broke apart breathing heavily. 

'Go to the ball with me.' The request came from nowhere but it made Elphaba feel giddy. He wanted to go with her? What about Galinda? 'Galinda isn't coming with me.' Elphaba hadn't realised she'd spoken out loud.

'Why not?'

'I haven't asked her. I was waiting for the opportunity to ask you.'

'Oh. I have to go.' Elphaba stood up abruptly and walked off. Fiyero chased after her.

'There they are again.' He smiled.

'What?'

'The defensive wards you always put up. Tell me Elphaba, why did you not reply to my request.'

'Because Galinda wants to go with you and I don't want to hurt her. I'm doing it for her.' 

'When was the last time you did something for yourself?' This question struck Elphaba as she realised he was right. She never did anything for herself. Against her better judgment she found herself replying to his request.

'I suppose I could make an appearance with you.' Fiyero frowned and Elphaba giggled at his reaction. 'It means yes you numbskull.' Smiling he picked her up and whirled her around. Shrieking she laughed at him to stop. Finally he did. Looking around, Elphaba noticed she was at the doors which led to her dorm. 'This is where we part ways. Goodnight Fiyero.' Daringly, she dropped a kiss on his lips and whisked inside before he could respond. Smiling to himself, Fiyero walked back to his dorm. He was going to the ball with Elphaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The eve of the dance had finally arrived. Elphaba and Fiyero had acted normally the past few days and neither had mentioned the kiss they had shared. At the present time, Galinda was sitting in bed reading while Galinda was removing her make up.

'Galinda?'

'Yes?'

'Will you help with my make up tomorrow?' Elphaba gritted her teeth. She hated wearing make up but it was expected of her to wear it. 

'Of course silly. What are best friends for?' Galinda smiled. Elphaba had a date! She could just tell by the way Elphaba had hung up her dress to avoid creases and made sure her shoes were perfect. She had even asked for make up! Galinda couldn't help but wonder who it was. She thought she and Fiyero were going together do it couldn't be him. But he hadn't asked her.

'Elphaba?'

'Hmmm?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything.'

'Do you think Fiyero likes me?' Elphaba was caught off guard for this question and she dropped her book.

'What makes you think that he doesn't?'

'Well, he hasn't asked me to the dance directly but he said 'see you at the dance tomorrow' when we parted ways. Does that mean he's going with me or just meeting me there as friends?'

'I honestly don't know Galinda. But he would be mad not to like you! Anyone would.' Elphaba started panicking. She hadn't told Galinda that she was going with Fiyero, she hadn't found the right time.

'Yea I suppose. Oh well Goodnight Elphaba.' Galinda reached over and turned her light off. Elphaba followed suit. Looking at her dress, she wondered whether she had made the right decision by agreeing to go with Fiyero. _Too late to turn back now though._ Elphaba looked at her roommate and wondered how she would take the fact that her roommate was going with her 'date'.

All would be revealed at the dance tomorrow. 

**A/N You like? Reviews are great hint lol **


	9. The Dance and The Fight

The Dance and Fight

**The Dance and Fight**

The day went fairly quickly and without incident and before Elphaba knew it, it was time to change. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat she went over to her dress. It was a dark purple, so dark it was almost black. Elphaba stood there just staring at it for a while trying to convince herself that she looked good in it. Galinda had picked out this certain dress for her and Elphaba would not hurt her feelings by refusing to wear it. She was staring at it so intently that she didn't hear Galinda approach her from behind.

'You do realise that it won't just materialise onto your body if you stare at it. You have to change yourself.' Elphaba jumped violently and Galinda laughed at her.

'I suppose Miss Galinda.' Sighing dejectedly, Elphaba picked up her dress and made her way into the bathroom to change. She quickly slipped into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror that was standing there. She had only worn it once before and that was t try it on, even now it scared her how closely it hung onto her figure. It outlined the curves that the frocks had kept hidden and made Elphaba look positively womanly. 

'Elphaba! Are you dressed yet? I mean, I've finished and I take twice as long as you.'

'Galinda, I'm not too sure I want to go anymore.' Elphaba felt queasy at the thought of the other girls seeing her in a figure-hugging dress.

'Elphie! That dress makes you look amazing – even if I have forgotten what it looks like on you. Now come out!'

'You promise you won't laugh.'

'I promise, now hurry up! I need top do your make-up.' Taking a deep breath Elphaba opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room. Galinda just stared at her. 'Elphaba….' 

'I know I look like a state. Just out my make-up on before I freak out and cancel.' Elphaba plonked herself down without looking at her roommate. If that's how her best friend reacted then how was everyone else going to react? Galinda applied her make-up with care, highlighting her features without applying too much. 

'Finished!' She trilled when she had done. Elphaba looked at her roommate. Properly looked at her. She had a violent pink dress on but it suited her. She hadn't gone over the top with the make-up either, just wearing enough to make her look – beautiful. Galinda had outlined her eyes and as Elphaba looked into them she realised they were looking at her. For the first time Elphaba realised that Galinda's eyes were blue with a hint of silver at the edges. Galinda was staring at her intently, amazed at how her friend looked. She met her eyes and waited for her to break eye contact – she didn't and Galinda found she didn't want her to. There was something about the green girl that captivated her, she should tell her….

'Elphaba…' she began but was cut off by some excited squealing coming from the corridor. Blushing Galinda motioned to the door indicating that they should leave. Elphaba caught the signal.

'You go ahead, I need to use the bathroom.' Galinda pouted but ended up smiling as Elphaba hugged her. 'Go on, you're a big girl.' Galinda skipped to the door and vanished from sight. Elphaba sat on her bed thinking. Why had she just stared at her roommate and why did her heart race while she was staring. Glancing at the clock she cursed. She had to meet Fiyero in five minutes. They had agreed to meet Galinda at the dance and not to accompany them as it would be easier – well that's what Fiyero had suggested. Taking a deep breathe Elphaba went down to meet Fiyero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Galinda was waiting for Elphaba by the punch bowl. She hadn't seen Fiyero yet but she out it down to him getting ready, after all she took her time. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elphaba walked down the stairs, conscious of all the looks she was getting. Spotting Fiyero she made her way over to him and tapped his shoulder. He whipped around to look at her – and stared. Her hair had been curled to fall around her face and she had a dark purple eye shadow on which brought out her eyes and a natural – for her- lipstick on. 

'That bad huh?' Elphaba looked to the floor, disheartened. Fiyero took her chin in his hand and raised her head to meet his gaze.

'Not bad, gorgeous.' He leant down to give her a kiss. After breaking for air, he offered her his arm. 'Shall we fight the wolves?'

'Lets.' Elphaba took his arm and breathed deeply to steady her nerves. Nodding slightly, she made her way to the stairs and descended to the room below.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Galinda was on her second glass of punch when she heard them. The gasps and the whispers. Glancing around to see what had caused them she saw her roommate descending the stairs. Her dress flowed out at her knees making her look more elegant. She also had a date and as Galinda transferred her attention onto him, her breathing became restricted. It was Fiyero. It all made sense now. He had never asked her to the dance after all, but to go with Elphaba! No wonder she never told Galinda who her date was, it was because she had assumed they were going together. How long had this been decided for? They had been acting weird for a few days – that must have been when it had occurred. But Elphaba had had plenty of chances to tell Galinda, but to announce it like this was – _wicked._

A feeling came bubbling up from Galinda, a feeling she wasn't used to – _jealousy. _She transferred her attention back to Elphaba who had reached the bottom of the stairs and was making her way towards her. Their eyes met across the room and Galinda was shocked at what she found in them. _Nothing. _No apologetic look, no look to say we were just walking together. Nothing. _Oh Oz what do I say, they're almost here! Erm…Cold shoulder? Screaming match? Oh I don't know. Just play it cool Galinda._

They had reached her.

'Galinda….' Elphaba started.

'Don't Elphaba, I don't want to here your excuses for coming with him.' Galinda stormed off leaving a hurt Elphaba behind her.

'Elphaba just leave it.' Fiyero went to lead Elphaba onto the dance floor but she wrenched her hand from his.

'How can you think that?! She's my best friend. I have to talk t her.' Elphaba followed Galinda.

'Elphaba!' Fiyero went to grab her but missed. She caught Galinda in the middle of the dance floor. She grabbed her arm to turn her around but Galinda whipped it out of reach. 

'Don't touch me.' Elphaba looked hurt.

'Look Galinda I'm…'

'You're what? Sorry? Happy? Couldn't help ourselves it's love? Please don't lie to me.' Galinda's voice had reached shrieking level and the other dancers stopped to look.

'I wasn't going to. Fiyero asked me to go with him and I agreed. That's all Galinda, I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'Where have I heard that before? You knew I wanted to go with him and you knew I liked him! Why did you agree?'

'Because I wanted to!' Elphaba shouted back. 'I wanted to do something for myself without thinking of the consequences. And why are you so upset? He never asked you – he wasn't going to! You can have any guy you want yet you choose the one that wants me! Are you that selfish you don't want me to be happy? It's one guy – there are plenty others.'

'Plenty others? You think he chose you because he liked you Elphaba? Are you that naïve?' She knew what she was going to say but she didn't want to, yet she couldn't stop herself. 'He chose you because he felt sorry for the green freak.' There was a collective gasp around the room but Elphaba's reaction hurt Galinda the most. Her eyes welled up with tears. She had made her strong friend cry. However, she couldn't say sorry, too many people were watching. She would have to finish the argument and hope Elphaba would understand.

'Green freak?' Elphaba whispered. Galinda bit the inside of her cheek to force the words out.

'Exactly. That's what you are. You seriously didn't think he chose you because he _liked _you?!' Elphaba looked at Fiyero and back to Galinda. Galinda had a fake smug on but it looked so real. With nothing else to say Elphaba pushed past the crowd and made her way out the room.

'Galinda that was……' Galinda whipped around to glare at Fiyero.

'Don't you dare say that was 'out of turn'! I was in my own right to say that!' Galinda stormed from the room and into the cloakroom, finally allowing herself to calm down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elphaba had made it to her dorm without one tear falling. Even when she closed the door, they would not fall. The pain she had experienced in her life was nothing compared to this. It was as if she was being stabbed; she had only wanted to be happy, was it too much to ask? Obviously. Elphaba ripped off her dress - not caring about how ripped it got and slipped under her blanket in her underwear. Feeling safe, she finally let herself cry. She cried for everything. Fiyero. The Dance. The Makeover. Galinda. Herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Galinda was in the cloakroom when she heard Pfanee and Shen-Shen. Knowing they were looking for her, she made herself cry – surprising herself at how easy it was. They came around the corner and found her.

'Oh dear. Look at you! Here.' Pfanee produced a tissue for Galinda.

'There feeling better?'

'Why are you helping me? We aren't friends anymore.'

'Galinda dear, we knew you were under her spell. We only had to wait for you to come out. Besides we want your help too.' _Here was the catch_ thought Galinda.

'With what?' Pfanee and Shen-Shen shared an evil glace.

'Getting revenge on Greenie!'

**A/N so there it is. Thanks to Canyousaybroadway for the ideas. Review and I hope you enjoyed**


	10. Revenge

Revenge

**Revenge**

Elphaba had already left the dorm when Galinda woke up. Galinda was glad. It meant that she didn't have to feel guilty anymore. She hadn't wanted to yell at her but her jealousy took over. Now they weren't friends anymore and the thought broke her heart. Elphaba was the one person who looked past her blondeness, treated her as a friend rather than a social contact – and she had ruined it. Now she had no one to turn to, she was alone. Unless you counted Pfanee and Shen-Shen, yet they weren't even friends. They were using Galinda to get revenge on Elphaba. Yet, Galinda was powerless against them. She knew it was wrong but her jealous side over-powered her sensible side.

Looking at the clock she stumbled out of bed. Getting ready fro the day she thought about Elphaba. She had cried the night before. Sure she had been asleep when Galinda had returned but the tear tracks were still etched on her cheeks. Galinda had caused that and it made her feel terrible. She had hurt the one girl she cared for. There she admitted it. She cared for Elphaba. As a friend.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and Galinda bounced over to it. It was Pfanee and Shen-Shen. 

'Look at you dear, never mind Pfanee will sort you out in a trice. Now how about that adorable blue dress.' Shen-Shen picked out the dress that Elphaba had picked. Galinda burst into renewed tears, overcome with guilt about hurting Elphaba. 'There there sweetie, it will get easier but you have to show them that you don't care.' Galinda nodded dumbly and sat there while Pfanee sorted her out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Galinda ahd kept up the pretence of not caring for a whole week. To the outside world, she was a bubbly blonde who had her heart broken but bounced back. Inside however, she was exhausted, broken and depressed. She only wanted to talk to Elphaba again. Yet, Elphaba wouldn't even look at her anymore. It broke the blonde's heart – again and again. She only wanted the chance t make up to her.

'Absolutely not' Was all Pfanee had to say when Galinda suggested it.

'But it's my fault.' Galinda protested.

'Your fault? Galinda dear, she stole your boy and ignored you for it. She even damaged your appearance by causing a scene! How is that your fault?'

'But….'

'No buts! You will wait this out and we will exact our revenge on the frog.'

'Don't call her that!'

'Excuse me?'

'Her name's Elphaba. If you're going to get your revenge, the least you can do is call her by her name.'

'Well why in Oz should we do that sweetie?'

'Because she deserves to have a name and be called by it. Even if she does resemble a frog.' 

Unbeknownst to Galinda, Elphaba had walked by the door and had caught the phrase 'she does resemble a frog'. Feeling fresh tears well up again, she ran to the maple tree – the only place where she felt safe. And there she sat, thinking.

_Why did I have to agree with Fiyero to go with him? I knew it was a bad idea and look where it's got me! Friendless. Even Fiyero's been acting strange. That's what you get for being happy – heartbreak._

Her thoughts were interrupted by muffled voices. Trying to work out whose they were, she recognised Fiyero's. Creeping closer, she began to eavesdrop.

'Of course I don't!' Came Fiyero's cross voice.

'Well you asked her to the ball.' That must be Avaric.

'Doesn't mean I like her.' Elphaba gasped at this and felt new tears. He didn't like her! Galinda was right! Oh God, this hurt more than anything.

'But you don't go with a random girl to the annual ball.'

'Well I did!'

'So Miss Galinda was right then, you only felt sorry for her?'

'Yes dammit! That was all; she was feeling insecure about going alone so I asked her. If that's all I would like you to leave; I have a headache and you're distracting me from my peaceful walk.' Avaric sighed and stalked off holding his head high. Fiyero came around the corner and saw Elphaba kneeling behind a bush with her mouth open. He caught her eye.

'Elphaba, I didn't….'

'Didn't mean what?! You liked me? I was a charity case? I lost my best friend by going with you – and it was for nothing.' Elphaba's voice broke at the last part and a tear slipped its way down her cheek. She turned on her heel and ran. 

'Elphaba!' Fiyero ran to catch up with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Galinda, Pfanee and Shen-Shen walked down the stairs to the atrium to see Elphaba running in. Fiyero followed her and grabbed her hand. Galinda turned away not wanting to witness the scene yet something in Elphaba's voice made her look back. 

'Let go Fiyero.' Her voice ahd a dejected ring to it.

'No Elphaba not until you listen.'

'Listen? Listen to what? I thought I heard perfectly well what you had to say.' Fiyero became painfully aware at the looks they were getting.

'I didn't mean it. I don't want to hurt you Elphaba, please just listen.'

'You said you went to the ball with me because I was feeling insecure about going on my own so you asked me. How hurt do you want me to feel Fiyero because right now, I don't think I can hurt anymore.' Elphaba paused to swallow the lump that had formed. Damn these emotions. Galinda was shocked to find the real reason behind the date and she felt terrible about saying it. 'You were the first person I liked more than a friend, at least that's what I thought. But what you did, Oz….what am I supposed to do?'

'Let me explain.'

'NO! You already have Fiyero.'

'But I want to continue seeing you.'

'Oh! So you can continue to take me on as your charity case? I don't think so Fiyero – whatever we were we're not anymore. I'm sorry. Well actually I'm not sorry – it just sounds good.' Sighing resignedly Fiyero walked off. The crowd that had gathered quickly dispersed apart from the trio on the steps. Elphaba went to walk off too but a voice called her back.

'Well well what would you know? Payback's a bitch isn't it.' Pfanee stepped down in front of Elphaba. 

'Let it drop.' Galinda didn't know what made her say it, she just did.

'Not just yet Galinda.' Pfanee drew back her hand and slapped Elphaba hard across the face. Elphaba's head jerked at the contact. Slapping was unlady-like but Pfanee had waited to do that for so long. Galinda went to stop her but Shen-Shen held her back. Pfanee continued to hit Elphaba until she had a black eye and cut lip. Galinda was screaming by the time she stopped. 

'Pfanee that's enough.' It was not Galinda that had spoken though, it was Shen-Shen. The girls turned to look at her. 'I mean it Pfanee.' Shrugging Pfanee turned back to Elphaba.

'I guess it's your lucky day.' Pfanee stalked off, beckoning Galinda to join her.

'You go ahead, I have to re-buckle my shoe.' Galinda knew it sounded weak but she couldn't care. When the girls ahd gone she made her way over to Elphaba.

'What do you want.' The question came across hostile but Elphaba ahd her right.

'I'm so sorry.' Galinda grabbed the corner of her dress and wiped Elphaba's mouth. Sure, her dress would get stained but Elphaba was worth it. 

'You're…….You're not mad at me?'

'No Elphaba! I was but I acted out of turn and I shouldn't have, will you accept my apology.'

'Always!' Galinda smiled and put her arms around Elphaba. The green girl returned the hug recognising the leap of her heart. Okay, so she had lost Fiyero but she had her best friend back. 

Galinda held her friend close felling her heart pace quicken. It was then that she realised that she cared for the green girl, and not just as a friend. She'd never admit it out loud but Galinda loved her roommate – romantically.

**A/N like it? Big shout out to Canyousaybroadway who helped me piece it together by offering her ideas!! Thank you sooo much! Review and tell me if you like!**


	11. Just Friends?

The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Galinda and Elphaba quickly fell into the same routine – minus Fiyero. They would race each other to the bathroom, try to stay awake the longest and see who would finish the homework first. Galinda always won the first one and Elphaba always won the last one but they always varied with the second one. It put the fun back into life. Galinda was only trying to distract her friend from hurting about Fiyero. She knew he didn't mean it, she could tell by the way he still looked at Elphaba. She would have to get them to talk. It was coming up to the day when they ahd decided to eat in the town. Unbeknownst to Elphaba, Galinda had also invited Fiyero. Hoping her plan would work, Galinda set about getting ready.

'Elphie! Come on, you're going to be late.' Screeched Galinda as soon as Elphaba walked through the door. Sighing, Elphaba went over to her closet. Picking a simple black skirt and white blouse, she changed quickly. Then she outlined her eyes and slipped on her shoes. Galinda had changed Elphaba. She had convinced Elphaba to wear skirts and wear simple make-up, surprisingly; Elphaba found she enjoyed being a girl.

When the clock struck six they left the dorm. Elphaba was slightly jumpy as she could feel something that Galinda wasn't telling her. Putting it down to the fact that she was tired, Elphaba joined in the conversation Galinda was trying to make. Galinda meanwhile, was trying to figure out whether she had done the right thing. She only wanted to see Elphaba happy and if that meant Fiyero was needed, Galinda would get Fiyero. She was upset at first when she realised that Elphaba liked Fiyero and hadn't wanted to get them together but, setting aside her selfishness, she realised that Elphaba's happiness was her happiness. Thus, Fiyero was invited to dinner.

Reaching the café, Galinda swallowed the lump in her throat. She had arranged to meet Fiyero at the café instead of walking with him and sure enough, he was sat at their table. Elphaba was smiling and laughing with Galinda but the smile quickly faded as she saw Fiyero.

'I don't think so.' She went back out the door. Galinda hurried after her.

'Elphie! Come on, please? He didn't mean it!'

'Why should I?'

'For me?' Galinda batted her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. Elphaba felt herself melting inside – that blonde was going to be the death of her.

'Fine.' She sighed. Taking Galinda's hand she walked back into the café. She marched over to the table and plonked herself onto the seat with an ungraceful flump.

'Galinda, Elphaba.' Fiyero smiled at them. Galinda beamed back.

'Master Fiyero.' Fiyero looked a bit taken back at her formality.

'Come now Elphaba, we're friends are we not?'

'That depends.'

'On what?'

'On whom your next charity case is.' It was a harsh comment and Elphaba knew it – yet she couldn't be bothered to be polite. Feeling hurt, Fiyero sank back into his seat. A waiter came over and took their order while Galinda tried to make light conversation. Resorting to desperate measures, she did the thing she knew would work – leaving them alone.

'I need to use the bathroom. If you'll excuse me.' Elphaba knew exactly what the blonde ahd planned but she didn't contradict her. She turned to Fiyero.

'You have until the time Galinda gets back to explain yourself.' Relieved at his chance Fiyero smiled at her.

'Avaric's an ass. He made it clear that you were the wrong person to date and I was foolish. I wanted to stay on his good side because my parents know his parents. He also pressurised me into saying it and I knew that if I had said I liked you he would have kept on at me. I said the things he wanted to hear to make him drop the case.' Elphaba struggled to take it all in.

'So I'm not a charity case?'

'Never.' Fiyero took her hand and got down on one knee. 'Elphaba Thropp would you grant me the honour of being my girlfriend?' Elphaba giggled and pulled him up for a kiss.

'Does that answer your question?' Galinda smiled as she saw the two. It had worked! Yet when she looked at Elphaba she realised her smile wasn't real, it looked fake. Elphaba was questioning her actions to herself. Why did she have to agree? She didn't get the fireworks when they kissed, she didn't get the leap of heart when they hugged. Putting it down to inexperience, Elphaba shrugged it off.

'I'm baaaack! Did you miss me?' Galinda reappeared.

'More than ever!' It was their customary greeting now.

'Good! Let's eat.' Their dinner passed quickly with much laughter and before they knew it they ahd to part ways. Fiyero pulled Elphaba into a kiss as Galinda dipped her head. She told herself she was doing out of respect, not because she wanted to be the one kissing Elphaba. When at last they parted, Elphaba took her hand and pulled her into the dorm.

'Are you insane?'

'Why what have I done now?'

'You set us up Galinda! I don't like him that way!'

'Then why didn't you tell him instead of kissing him?'

'Because everyone was watching! Eurgh! What in Oz do I do now?' Elphaba slumped onto her bed, she knew she didn't like Fiyero but that didn't explain why she had agreed to go out with him.

'Well you can't exactly break up with him just yet….'

'I know, so what do I do?'

'Wait it out and I'm sure the opportunity to get out of the relationship will present itself in due course.' Galinda slipped into her nightdress and climbed into bed. It took all her will power not to look at Elphaba while she was changing – but she managed.

'Goodnight Elphaba.' She mumbled.

'Fresh dreams my sweet.' Came the reply. It made both girls smile, as if there was a hidden meaning behind the words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Galinda walked to a door and opened it. A blast of magical energy hit her full in the chest knocking her unconscious. Elphaba screamed and ran over to her, cradling her in her arms. Looking at the door she could make out a shadow of a figure. _

'_Galinda, please. Speak to me. Galinda! Come on! Fight damn it fight! Don't you dare think of leaving me!' Elphaba felt the tears brimming her eyes._

_Galinda stirred and feebly opened her eyes. _

'_Elphie? I feel so weak. What happened?'_

'_You were hit by magic my sweet, but you're going to be alright. I promise.' Elphaba took Galinda's hand in her own and kissed it._

'_Elphie, I think I'm dying. I don't want to die Elphie! I want to live. I want to live with you.'_

'_Galinda! You are not dying! Listen to me! You are going to live – with me.' Elphaba couldn't help the tears from falling._

'_I feel so…….weak. Elphie, I…..L' the hand in Elphaba's fell limp as Galinda stopped breathing._

'_Nooooooo! Galinda! Come back! Galinda please don't give up - fight! Breathe damn it! Use your brain and breathe. You can't leave me! You can't I need you.' The tears were flowing fast and freely down Elphaba's cheeks. 'No! Come back, please just come back! GALINDAAAAAAAAA!!'_

Elphaba woke up shivering again. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at her roommate. Sliding out of bed she walked over to Galinda and perched on the edge of her bed. Stroking her blonde curls she smiled softly.

'Don't ever leave me my sweet. I'll die without you.' The truth behind the words hit her hard as she realised what she's said. Galinda stirred.

'Elphie?' Thinking of the last time that Galinda ahd said that in her dream, Elphaba burst into fresh tears. Galinda was fully awake now. Sitting up, she pulled the green girl onto her lap and rubbed her back. When she had stopped crying Elphaba looked at her roommate.

'Would you like to…' Galinda started.

'Talk about it? I suppose.' Galinda waited for her to start. Elphaba swallowed the lump in her throat. 'We were in a castle and there was this door…..you went to it and opened it…………..this magic hit you in the chest….' Tears started to fall down her cheeks again, matching Galinda's. 'I ran to you but you were unconscious………..I couldn't wake you…..but you woke……..you held my hand and …….and…..' Elphaba swallowed thickly again. 'You just said my name………..and you said you felt weak….i took your hand but…..but….it just went…….limp.' Elphaba turned from Galinda who was now crying freely about her roommate's pain. 'You died Galinda………you died in my arms and …..and I couldn't save you.' Elphaba started crying again and Galinda held her close.

'Ssshhhh…..I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here – with you.' Galinda continued to run smoothing circles over Elphaba's back until she fell asleep. Sighing deeply and wiping her own tears from her face, Galinda slipped out of bed and out Elphaba into it. Looking at her and how vulnerable she looked, Galinda climbed back in. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Galinda nuzzled into Elphaba's hair. She smelled of fresh air and spring flowers. Feeling Elphaba nuzzle into her, Galinda smiled. Closing her eyes, she thought what it would be like to be able to do this without excuses.

A semi-conscious Elphaba was thinking along the same lines. It felt right being in Galinda's arms, even if she had cried. Smiling, Elphaba nuzzled into Galinda.

And that's how both girls fell asleep, in each other's arms, smiling.

**A/N Did I overdo it? Review – they make my day!**


	12. We WERE off to see the Wizard

**We were off to see the Wizard**

Spring had come and the girls hadn't spoken about THAT night. Elphaba had gone by the time Galinda had woken up so they hadn't had chance to talk about it. Elphaba was glad about this. She was scared of what she felt. She woke in Galinda arms and felt her heart racing at the contact. She had got up and left the dorm without waking Galinda. She had gone for another walk around the campus only to bump into Fiyero. He was the last person she had wanted to see but she couldn't very well say that. They had talked and walked along suicide canal just holding hands and occasional kisses. It was then that Elphaba had decided to stick with him. He loved her- she could see that and she didn't want to take away his happiness. But what of her own?

Galinda had constantly thought of THAT night. She had spent the night with Elphaba – just holding her. Her heart still raced at the thought of holding her green love. Yet she couldn't act on it. She saw Elphaba and Fiyero and realised that she made him happy and knowing Elphaba, she wouldn't take it away from him by breaking up. But it still hurt Galinda to see them kiss and hug and giggle together. She knew that Elphaba was just playing along but that didn't make it any easier – she also knew that Fiyero made her feel wanted too. Being wanted had completed Elphaba's happiness. But what of her own?

Fiyero loved Elphaba. It was that simple. When they were together he constantly made excuses to keep her there longer and if they were apart he would make excuses to get together. He loved her. However, he knew something had happened between her and Galinda, he could guess by the way they acted around each other. It made him feel jealous but he wasn't an idiot. He could see how happy her friendship with Galinda made Elphaba happy and that was her happiness. But what of his own?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Elphabaaaaa!!' Galinda waltzed around the corner. Empty. Where was she?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Fiyeroooooo!!' Galinda waltzed around another corner. Empty. Where was he? She was getting rather annoyed now. She had come up with the idiotic plan of playing hide-and-seek to fill some time before the talent contest. Yes, another one of her ideas. Madame Morrible had asked for some ideas to help them to get to know one-another. Like they needed to! Galinda had suggested a talent contest and Morrible had agreed. But now she wished she hadn't. She had been entered to sing and she was not looking forward to it. They had all been in the dorm hanging out and being bored. Fiyero was whining about how long there was until the contest so she had suggested a game. Unfortunately, she was the seeker. Huffing, Galinda turned around another corner – empty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Sssshhhhh! She'll hear!' Elphaba placed her hand over Fiyero's mouth. She placed her ear to the closet door. 'She's gone! Now we have to fill some more time.'

'I have the perfect idea.' Fiyero pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her lips. Knowing his eyes were closed, Elphaba rolled her own before responding. She hated this bit of the relationship. She was a sucker for romance – not that she'd admit it. What she really wanted was fireworks when they kissed but she got nothing. As Fiyero's hand was creeping up to her breast the door was flung open. Blinded by the sudden light, they broke apart.

'Found...' The last word died on Galinda's lips once she realised their position. 'Oh...erm...I...' She swallowed and walked off. How could she be so stupid?! She should have known what they were doing. Why did she take it seriously and find them when they wanted to be left alone?

'Galinda!' She turned at the sound of her name. It was Elphaba.'I'm about to get ready for the contest do you want to pick out my outfit.' Elphaba really did feel sorry for the position that Galinda had found them in but she as glad. She had felt Fiyero's hand creep up her chest and she hadn't wanted him to touch her but she hadn't wanted to say no. She wasn't supposed to say no. So Galinda's interruption had helped her. Now she had to make up to her – and letting Galinda help her with clothes was the perfect way.

'Really?' Galinda smiled and linked their arms.'Well, I think you'll look amazifying in...' Fiyero lost their voices as they walked around the corner. He smiled to himself and walked in the opposite direction. He knew that Elphaba wanted to make up to Galinda for what she had just walked in on and she had also known the best way. Smiling at his girlfriend's tactics, he walked to his dorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is the night of the talent contest. Each act will be performed and those not performing will vote a winner. Now for the first act we have Master Avaric.' Morrible stepped off the stage as they clapped politely. Galinda was back-stage getting ready and trying to control her racing heart. She was going to tell Elphaba how she felt about her. Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting near the stage trying to prevent themselves from falling asleep. Avaric finished as Morrible took the stage again.

'Thank you Miss Pfanee. Now for the last act we have Miss Galinda.' Elphaba cheered along with the crowd as Galinda stepped on stage. She shook her hair out of her face and began to sing.

'_When I see you looking at me I smile,_

_Wishing you would talk to me if only for a while,_

_I know that you would never look at me the same way,_

_But I'd like to think that this feeling will stay,_

_Why would you look at me yet ignore my glance,_

_I wish I could hold you if only for one dance,' _She raised her head and looked directly at Elphaba.

_Why does it seem as if I'm watching from above?_

_Why does it hurt so much – this simple forbidden Love? _She broke eye contact from Elphaba and stepped off stage. Elphaba looked at Fiyero with tears in her eyes, sending him a silent message she went to find Galinda.

'Galinda?' She found her back stage.

'Elphaba? What are you doing here?'

'I am so sorry.' Galinda frowned while Elphaba explained. 'You like Fiyero. It's so simple. You like him and I'm going out with him. I shouldn't have agreed I am so sorry I held you back. I'll break up with him...I'll'

'Elphaba...' Galinda tried to cut in.

'No...I will...'

'Elphaba...' She tried again.

'Then you can be with him...'

'Elphaba!' Galinda shouted at her. Elphaba immediately shut up.'The song, it wasn't about Fiyero.'

'It wasn't? Then who?' It was Elphaba's turn to be confused.

'The winner is – Miss Galinda!' Morrible's voice cut in. Galinda turned to go out again. Reaching the door she turned back to Elphaba.

'It wasn't Fiyero.' She went back out to the stage leaving a very confused Elphaba behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week had passed and the talent contest had not been mentioned again. Fiyero knew something had happened but refused to admit that he was losing Elphaba – he didn't want to. Meanwhile, a trip to the Emerald City was approaching. Elphaba had received a letter from the Wizard explaining that she could bring two friends and that he wanted to meet her. However, only one friend was allowed into the throne room with her. Naturally, Elphaba had chosen to take Galinda and Fiyero and Galinda would accompany her to the throne room.

The friends caught the train to the Emerald City and checked into the hotel. While they left Fiyero to unpack, Galinda and Elphaba went shopping. Galinda had spotted a black dress for Elphaba which had strips of red material sewn into it. Pressured, Elphaba purchased it. The she noticed a pale blue dress. She picked it out and examined it. IT had a corset-type top and a flowing blue skirt with jewels sewn into it. She had urged Galinda into trying it on. As she stepped out the changing room, Elphaba felt her breath hitch. Galinda looked amazing.

'Glinda...you look...'

'What?' Galinda's head snapped up.

'Breathtaking?' Elphaba supplied.

'No, what did you call me?'

'Glinda. Why – don't you like it?'

'It's not my name though.'

'Elphie's not my name but you call me it. Besides, I think the extra 'a' in your name is pointless.' Elphaba held her breath waiting for Galinda to scream at her. Surprisingly she smiled.

'I like it. Now we have our own names for each other.' They both laughed and Glinda went to change. After buying the dress, the friends went back to the hotel. Both excited about tomorrow.

The day arrived and the three friends entered the Emerald Palace. They were told to wait in the hallway while his 'Ozness' was informed. They had agreed that Fiyero would stay in the hallway while the ladies went into the room.

'Miss Elphaba Thropp? You may enter now.' The time to meet the Wizard had arrived.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

How did it go all wrong? One minute they were talking about being famous and then she was running away. Elphaba was brought back to the attic by a shaking Glinda putting her arms around Elphaba.

'Oh Elphie! What are we going to do? Wait – just apologise! That would work. And then we could...'

'No.' Glinda stopped rambling to look at Elphaba. She was holding her bag which contained her newly bought dress and the Grimmerie. She was shaking.

'What? We have to please Elphaba?'

'We...I _can't_. You saw what I did to those monkeys! I won't do it again!' She took out the Grimmerie and began chanting the spell which changed the Monkey's. Bracing herself for the pain of the wings, her shoulders sunk when none came. It hadn't worked.

'Well. That was successful. Now, we've chanced your plan, so now we can try...' Glinda's voiced drained off as she saw the floating broom. 'Elphie?'

Elphaba whipped around and looked at the broom. Smiling she took hold of it.

'I did it.' She whispered. 'Glinda! I did it!' She mounted the broom and flew around the attic. Glinda watched on with a sad smile. She had lost her love. Elphaba would fly out the window and be gone forever. Glinda couldn't stop the tear from falling down her cheek. Elphaba saw it. Jumping of the broom, she walked over to her.

'Oh my sweet. Why are you crying Glinda? We can be free now – we can fly!'

'We?' Glinda looked up.

'Yes. _We._ Come with me!' Elphaba held out her hand for Glinda to take.

'H...How? I can't fly.' Glinda let her head droop again.

'Use your wand!' Glinda's head snapped up and Elphaba laughed at the expression on her face. 'Yes, I know. Morrible told me about it. Now use it to conjure some form of flying transport.' Glinda thought about it. She had nothing to lose – well maybe her social status. BANG!

'Open the door witch!'

'Glinda! Any time today!' Elphaba muttered a few words and the room filled with smoke. Glinda thought hard and conjured a bubble. Pleased with her efforts, she stepped into it.

'Elphie! The window!' Getting the signal, Elphaba mounted the broom and headed to the window. Following the broom, Glinda left the room just as the soldiers entered the room. She got a glance at who led them and she would never forget – it was Fiyero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'A _bubble?!_' Elphaba suppressed a laugh. They had landed in the Great Gillikin forest and Glinda was trying to sit without mucking up her dress.

'Well I couldn't think of anything else.'

'But a bubble?' Shaking her head Elphaba lent against a tree watching her friend. Glinda was stumbling around and trying not to ruin her apparel. Elphaba's heart sunk. Glinda couldn't stay here with her. She didn't belong. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba signed her fate.

'You have to go back.' Glinda froze.

'Why?'

'You're not fit for this Glinda.'

'I can be though if you just...'

'NO! Glinda this is hard enough – please just go back and say I put you under a spell or something but you can't stay here.' Glinda's eyes welled with tears. Elphaba turned away.

'But I want to help.' Elphaba thought about it.

'You can.'

'How though - I won't be with you.'

'You can work inside the palace.' Elphaba walked over to Glinda and hugged her. Glinda thought back to the night of the contest.

'Elphaba, I'll do this – I'll do it for you.'

'Thank you Glinda.' Elphaba hugged her tightly feeling the tears welling up behind her eyes. They broke apart but didn't break eye contact.

'Elphaba?'

'Yes?' Glinda took a deep breath.

'Do you remember the night of the talent contest and I sung that song? I never did tell you who it was about.' Glinda's heart was racing yet she felt calmer than she ever had. Elphaba's heart was also racing.

'Yes, you never did say. So, who was i...' Elphaba was cut off by the feel of Glinda's lips on her own. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt. Before she had chance to respond Glinda broke apart and summoned her bubble.

'It was about you.' Without giving Elphaba chance to reply, she bubble off leaving Elphaba touching her lips where she had just been kissed.

**A/N So now Elphaba knows. Review – they make me happy!!**


	13. Did it mean nothing?

Did it mean nothing

**Did it mean nothing?**

Glinda sat at her desk and stared out at the western sky. How she wished to see Elphaba. She never stopped thinking about her green love – not for the six years they had been apart. It had been so easy to come back and claim that she ahd been hexed. She had cried, but not for the reasons they thought. They thought she was crying from the trauma of a hex but they were wrong. She was crying for Elphaba. Her friend was an outcast and had to fend for herself. She cried for herself – she was stuck in this _hell _with no one to turn to; unless you counted Fiyero. She had been right about him leading the guards to Elphaba. He had claimed that he was worried about her but Glinda knew he did it for self gain. He had seen the opportunity to be recognised by the Wizard and make his parents proud. He was named Captain of the Guard. Then everything fitted into place.

Glinda became the new public figure and representative of the Wizard. Naturally she was expected to be dating someone – Fiyero. So they dated. It was a strictly public relationship – nothing happened behind closed doors. The kisses they shared were quick pecks in the public's view and they were neutral to each other when the doors were closed. Fiyero had suggested they make the relationship 'real' but Glinda had refused. She had told Fiyero to satisfy himself by other means but she was unable to oblige. Hence, there relationship was false.

Morrible had tried to teach Glinda more sorcery but Glinda always burst into tears when Morrible mentioned 'the witch'. She had guessed by now that she had to be the one to defeat the witch but she wouldn't be able to do it. She knew why she had to do it. She was her best friend - her only friend. Glinda was the only one who could get close enough to destroy her. It broke Glinda's heart to think she would have to kill her love. She just hoped no one would realise her true feelings for Elphaba.

The Wizard was the biggest disappointment. He knew nothing. Not even the fashion designers. Glinda wondered why she had put so much faith into the Wizard and it always baffled her when she came to the answer. _Because Elphaba did._

'Honey? Are you ready?' Fiyero's voice drew Glinda from her thoughts.

'Yes, I'm just thinking of Elphaba.'

'You need to stop Glinda. You need to move on. You can never be with Elphaba.' Fiyero's words were harsh but true. 'Come sweetheart, we are expected on the balcony in five minutes.' Glinda cursed. She was supposed to give a public speech about her engagement to Fiyero. They were giving the citizens of Oz what they wanted – the perfect couple.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Citizens of Oz, we are pleasified to announce that we will be getting married.' The cheers were tremendous. Glinda sighed inwardly. This was her dream when she first met Fiyero. It was the first secret she told Elphaba. She felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of Elphaba – again.

'Oh Glinda dear we are happy for you.' Glinda was pulled from her thoughts by Morrible. 'As press secretary I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism.' Glinda rolled her eyes – how many times did this woman have to lie? 'The day you were first summoned to an audience with Oz and although he would not tell you why initially.' Glinda and Fiyero caught each others eyes and silently mouthed the last bit with her. 'When you bowed before his throne her decreed you hence be known as Glinda the good officially.' Glinda tuned out the last bit as Morrible droned on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Glinda wandered the halls of the palace trying to find someway to stimulate herself. Unexpectedly, she heard a scream coming from the throne room. Hurrying she walked in on a scene she never wanted to see. Elphaba was being held at gunpoint by Fiyero. The Wizard was sat by the huge mechanic head whimpering.

'Fiyero Nooooooo!' Glinda shrieked and hurled herself into Elphaba's arms. Breathing in her scent, Glinda felt her heartbeat quicken and tried to regain her thoughts. 'What are you doing!' _think Glinda, don't lose the situation. _'You're Ozness, I'm sorry he doesn't know what he's doing…..'

'Glinda stop.' Glinda whipped around to face Fiyero but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Elphaba. 'Elphaba grab your broom let's go.'

'Let's?' Glinda and Elphaba asked in unison. They shared a smile.

'Yes! Come on! I'm going with you.' Both girls felt the wind leave their airways at this. Glinda was going to lose her love again. Her heart sunk at the thought. Elphaba meanwhile was feeling exhilarated. Someone wanted to be with her, to stick by her – it was her hearts desire to belong and here was someone offering to go with her. She looked at Glinda and felt her heart twinge as she realised her friend was upset. Not wanting to take responsibility for her actions, Elphaba agreed to let Fiyero come with her. They were about to leave the room when Glinda's voice called Elphaba back.

'Elphie?' It was a mere whisper. 'That night, six years ago….' Elphaba felt her heart restrict. She ahd gone over their kiss every night for the time they had been apart. Fiyero looked from Glinda to Elphaba, aware he was being kept out of something.

'That night I….'

'Did it mean nothing?' A tear slipped through Glinda's eyelashes and made its wet track down her cheek. Elphaba turned away from her. 'Don't you dare. Don't you dare turn away from me.' Elphaba turned back to see more tears making their way down her cheeks.

'Glinda…I…' Elphaba bit her cheek to stop her from saying what she wanted to say. 'It meant nothing…I'm so sorry – I love Fiyero.' She turned away again to spare Glinda form seeing her cry. She motioned to Fiyero and they left the room, leaving Glinda to cry. Morrible entered the room shortly after they left.

'Well my dear it seems as if your fiancé has left you for the witch. He just got on the back of her broom and they rode off. What is going on?' Glinda was spared from answering by the Wizard.

'We need to draw the witch out and terminate her. But how?'

'Her sister.' The statement was so simple but it held a dark meaning. Glinda knew she shouldn't lead to Elphaba's capture but she couldn't help it – she just felt so betrayed.

'What was that my dear?'

'Elphaba dotes on her sister – she'd do anything to help her. Now if I may be excused, I have a slight headache and would like to lie down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deep in the Gillikin forest, Elphaba and Fiyero were getting reacquainted with each other. Fiyero licked Elphaba's bottom lip seeking entrance which she gave. He brought his hand up to cup her breast and she arched into the touch, running her hands over his chest trying to get his shirt off. She succeeded and they broke apart to life it over his head. Bringing his lips back to hers, Fiyero unzipped her dress. Stumbling out of it, Elphaba fell onto Fiyero and made for his trouser zipper. His hand grabbed hers in an iron grip.

'Elphaba...' His breathing was heavy. 'Are you sure?' His answer was Elphaba slipping off his trousers. Reaching into his boxers, she took hold of his member and eased it free. Taking a step back she took off her undergarments and lay beside him. Fiyero hoisted himself over her and looked her in the eyes as he entered her, watching her expression. Elphaba gasped at the sensation and rocked her hips, silently begging for more. Fiyero pulled back, only to thrust in a little harder – gaining a moan from Elphaba. Filled with this new feeling Elphaba felt a tear escape her eye, brushing it away she felt Fiyero come inside her, making her feel whole – but not complete. Pulling out of her, Fiyero laid to the side breathing heavily. Elphaba, much to her dislike, started to cry.

'Elphaba? What's wrong? What did I do?' If only Elphaba could explain. She didn't love Fiyero – she couldn't. She didn't experience any fireworks or heart racing when they touched – not like Glinda. Glinda. The very name made her cry more. She had left her. Lied to her. She had said the kiss didn't mean anything to her when it did. She felt the fireworks when their lips met. The kiss meant everything to her. So why did she just give herself to Fiyero? The feeling of belonging, that someone wanted her. Sure, Glinda wanted her but she wouldn't put Glinda through the hardships that Elphaba went through. It wasn't fair. Snuggling into Fiyero, Elphaba reached a conclusion to her new feelings. A conclusion that scared and excited her.

She was in love with Glinda Upland.

**A/N Did I over-do the 'scene'? tell me what you think.**


	14. Can I save you?

Can I save you

**Can I save you?**

Elphaba Thropp stalked through the halls of Kiamo Ko trying to figure out how so many things had gone wrong. Her heart kept shooting pains through her body yet she refused to give herself over to the tears threatening to fall. It went so wrong, she couldn't save her. Her little sister.

Elphaba pushed the thought away and wandered into the next room. Empty. She walked over to the window and looked down the hill. Empty. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the book. It was still open at _the _page. Slamming it shut, she walked out the room, head held high.

Entering another room, Elphaba sat on the only chair there. She thought. She thought about what had just happened and what she'd do next. She had prepared everything. The scare crow – Fiyero – was going to come and get her from the trapdoor and they would be happy. Feeling her eyelids beginning to droop – Elphaba finally gave herself over to sleep.

_Elphaba stirred and nuzzled into Fiyero's chest. Bare chest. Cursing she sat up quickly and realised the current situation they were in. Carefully easing herself out of Fiyero's arms – waking him._

'_Elphaba?'_

'_Ssshhhh! Get dressed we need to leave.' Without questioning her, Fiyero followed Elphaba's suit and they both shrugged into their clothes. Elphaba suddenly stiffened. _

'_What is it?' Fiyero turned her to face him but she shrugged out of his grip._

'_Didn't you here that?' She strained her ears. 'Someone's in pain! Nessa!'_

'_Elphaba it's just the wind.' Fiyero laid a hand on her shoulder but she walked off. She suddenly stopped and whirled to face him._

'_Can't you see it? There right there….it's a house…but…it's flying. I have to go to Nessa – she's in trouble.'_

'_Elphaba wait! Go to Kiamo Ko and I'll wait for you there. No one lives there anymore and it's the perfect hideout.' Fiyero looked into her eyes and saw a loom her hoped he never had to see again – fear. _

'_We'll see each other again won't we?' She looked so uncertain it broke his heart._

'_We'll be together always. You see houses flying in the sky – why can't you see that?' He placed a kiss on her lips as she mounted her broom and flew off._

_Elphaba wandered to the house and her heart broke. Poking out the end were her sisters feet. Cursing Elphaba failed to see the shoes – and that's when she heard her._

'_Oh Nessie….' Glinda was kneeling near the house. Elphaba felt the anger boil up. How dare she show her face here?_

'_What a touching display of grief.' Elphaba gave away her cover and walked to Glinda. Glinda immediately turned her back on Elphaba and walked away._

'_I don't believe we have anything else to say to one another.' But Elphaba wasn't finished._

'_All I wanted to remember her by were those shoes and now that wretched farm girl has walked off with them. So if you don't mind I'd like a couple of minutes to say goodbye to my sister.' Glinda merely shrugged so Elphaba walked to the house. 'Nessa? Nessa I'm so sorry – please forgive me.' Glinda rushed over to her._

'_Elphie! You mustn't blame yourself; it's dreadful it is top have a house fall on you but – accidents will happen.' Glinda immediately regretted saying this when she saw the look on Elphaba face._

'_You call this an accident?' Elphaba was on her feet._

'_Well not an accident…'_

'_Well what would you call it then?'_

'_A regime change caused by an unexpected twister in fate….'_

'_And I suppose twisters just turn up out of nowhere.'_

'_I don't really know…'_

'_Well of course you don't. You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is.'_

'_Well I'm a public figure now it's my job….'_

'_To lie?' Elphaba looked Glinda in the eye._

'_To be encouraging! And if I remember correctly, you told me to stay.' Elphaba looked at her with her mouth open. She looked in Glinda's eyes and saw pain. Before she could respond, five guards came in and pinned her arms behind her. Elphaba felt her heart restrict. The one person she had loved had killed her sister to capture her?! Love sucked. Before they could take any further action, Fiyero came in swinging on a vine._

'_Let the green girl go – or explain to Oz how you watched Glinda get slain.' Elphaba's and Glinda's eyes widened. Fiyero wouldn't – would he?_

_Reluctantly, the guards let Elphaba go. Receiving a look from Glinda, Elphaba ran. As soon as she could she mounted her broom and rose in the air. She saw Fiyero being led to the farmer's pole and knew what she ahd to do. Setting off for Kiamo Ko, she remembered the spell she ahd read. As she reached the castle she took out __**the **__book and found the page._

'_Eleka Nahmen ahtum ahtum eleka nahmen…….' Chanting it over and over she convinced herself she had saved Fiyero. Falling asleep Elphaba held the book close and kept chanting._

_The scarecrow looked up at the green woman bearing down on him. He was terrified. Swallowing his fear he entered the castle. He found her in the main room. Approaching her he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. It was fiyero, she could tell._

'_I'm going to die.' It was that simple, she didn't even say hello._

'_Look Elphaba, you are not. I know you aren't allergic to water. I've even thought it out for you…..' As Fiyero explained the plan to Elphaba she constantly thought of Glinda. Had she forgiven me? Did she love me? What was she doing right now? Is she thinking of me? These thoughts ran through Elphaba's head as she nodded along with Fiyero' plan – it made sense._

Elphaba awoke shaking. Thinking of her sister, she let a tear slide down her emerald cheek. Then she heard them – the hunters. Making her way into the main room she looked out the window. They were making their way up the hill – she could see Fiyero leading them.

'Elphie?' Elphaba whipped around to face Glinda. 'Elphie? What's happening?'

'Glinda you need to leave.' She heard them barge down the front door. Glinda shook. 'Listen to me, you need to hide – don't get seen, whatever you do.' Leading her behind the curtain, Glinda's eyes began to water.

'Elphaba, is this it?' Elphaba smiled.

'This will never be it Glinda – as long as you don't forget me. But I must ask you to do one thing.'

'Anything.'

'Don't try to clear my name.'

'But…'

'Promise me!' Glinda swallowed the lump in her throat.

'Alright. Elphaba, that day in the wizard's room, when you ran off with Fiyero?' Elphaba closed her eyes at the thought. 'I forgive you.' Elphaba let out the breath she had been holding. She heard the shouts outside her door. She was running out of time.

'Farewell Glinda.' Summoning her courage she placed a kiss on Glinda's lips. Knowing it would be their last, the girl's wasted no time in deepening it. Elphaba moaned as Glinda granted her access to her mouth and she felt the fireworks explode in her stomach. Pulling away, Elphaba smiled at Glinda and left. Glinda waited there in the dark. Wanting to see Elphaba again, she sneaked out to see her. She saw Dorothy throw water over her and saw Elphaba melt. As she finished melting, Glinda saw the trapdoor slide into place. Smiling softly, she knew her love wasn't dead. She celebrated with the rest of Oz, waiting until she could see her love once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elphaba waited for the celebrations to start before she left the room. She wandered around aimlessly waiting for Fiyero to arrive. She couldn't believe she would run off with him but she told herself that she couldn't be with Glinda so she should give Fiyero this chance of happiness. Waiting on the stair well she watched the door. She heard someone shuffling around the next room and froze. It wasn't Fiyero. They had agreed that he would ring the bell before entering so that she would know who it was. That way if it wasn't him, she could defend herself.

Easing off the stairs, she made her way to the door. As she reached for the handle, it turned. Summoning her magical energy, Elphaba waited for the door to open. As it opened, Elphaba sent her energy into that person. After the bright flash had passed, Elphaba looked down at the person she had sent the energy into. Her heart jumped and her breathing became restricted. It was Glinda.

Rushing over to her, Elphaba pulled Glinda into her arms.

'Galinda, please. Speak to me. Galinda! Come on! Fight damn it fight! Don't you dare think of leaving me!' Elphaba felt the tears brimming her eyes. Her nightmare was taking place.

Galinda stirred and feebly opened her eyes.

'Elphie? I feel so weak. What happened?'

'You were hit by magic my sweet, but you're going to be alright. I promise.' Elphaba took Galinda's hand in her own and kissed it. Tears started to fall down Glinda cheeks.

'Elphie, I think I'm dying. I don't want to die Elphie! I want to live. I want to live with you.'

'Galinda! You are not dying! Listen to me! You are going to live – with me.' Elphaba couldn't help the tears from falling.

'I feel so…….weak. Elphie, I…..L' the hand in Elphaba's fell limp as Galinda fell unconscious.

**A/N sorry I had to put it in. Although it made me cry while writing it. Review and I'll let you know whether she lives or not.**


	15. Imagine me without you

**Imagine me without you**

Elphaba wiped her tears from her face and carried Glinda to the main room. Laying her on the bed she stroked her hair and left to fetch _the _book. As she was returning, Fiyero rang the bell and walked through the main door. He froze when he saw Elphaba.

'Elphaba? What do you think you're doing?! I could be anyone….' He trailed off as he saw the tear tracks on her face and the book in her arms. 'Elphaba? What happened?' He walked over to Elphaba who shrunk away from him. Elphaba swallowed thickly.

'Glinda….Glinda walked through the door and I ….I……I……..The nightmare Fiyero.' Elphaba felt new tears falling down her face as she looked at Fiyero.

'What are we waiting for? Where is she?' Elphaba led Fiyero to the bed where Glinda was. Flicking through the book, she found the spell she needed. Fiyero felt uneasy as he watched Elphaba begin to chant. There was a look in her eyes when she looked at Glinda and it made Fiyero feel jealous. He thought it was love but it couldn't be – could it?

Elphaba felt the energy leave her as she chanted, finishing the last line, she fell unconscious. Fiyero lifted her carefully and placed her next to Glinda. He knew they were safe. Leaving the room, he went to find some necessities they would have to take on their journey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, an unconscious Glinda was visiting memory lane……….

'_Elphaba Thropp what have you __done!!' __Galinda stormed in with a livid expression which didn't suit her features. 'You ruined it! Everything! It was so pretty!'_

'_What was pretty my dear?' Elphaba said smirking. She knew by calling Galinda 'dear' it would only make her even more mad. Galinda stormed across the room and hauled Elphaba to her feet and stared her in the eye. From this position Elphaba could see that Galinda had the most amazing blue eyes, they even had silver specks in them._

'_THE DOOR!! It had my name on it! In pink! But now you've ruined by writing you're name – in __black!__ Why black? Of all colours you chose the __worst!' __Galinda finished her speech by shoving Elphaba away from her._

'_Oh so now you can right on the door in __pink __but I can't write on it in black? It's our door Galinda! We share!' At the word share, Elphaba frog marched Galinda to the door. 'Look, it goes…..well. You know what? We can repaint the door and re-decorate it. You can write my name and I can right yours – happy?' Elphaba really didn't want to do this but if it made the blonde stop being hysterical, she was willing._

_Galinda smiled slightly._

'_You really are quite extraordinary Miss Elphaba. Okay, we'll re-decorate the door and I choose the colour scheme for your designs and you choose them for mine. The other can't complain though.'_

_Elphaba smiled in spite of herself._

'_So does this make us friends or acquaintances?'_

'_I think being friends would be quite – different.' Galinda smiled and waved to Elphaba before bouncing off with a smile on her face._

The memory faded and another one took its place…….

'_Galinda, what in Oz's name are you doing?!'_

'_WE are re decorating the door Miss Elphaba.'_

_When she heard these words, Elphaba sat up quickly and glanced at the paints._

'_What……..When……..Why?' Elphaba was rarely speechless but sometimes, she didn't know what to say._

'_I hurt you yesterday, and I'm sorry. So to make it up to you, I'm going to redecorate the door with you.'_

'_But __why?'_

'_Because Elphaba Thropp it's what you wanted to do,' Galinda paused slightly but carried on, 'and because you're my friend.'_

This memory faded, making room for another one…….

'_Thank you Shen-Shen, but I don't feel like shopping today. I think I'll stay here and re-decorate the door.' When Elphaba heard this, she stopped what she was doing and looked up._

'_Not…….No shopping?...Galinda?...' Pfanee did not have any idea what to say._

'_Yes, I promised Elphaba I would re-decorate the door with her, and I don't think I should go back on that promise.' Galinda was silently dreading the consequences but she felt great._

'_Well we'll leave you to re-decorate your door with greenie and have 'fun'. Pfanee and I will go shopping instead.'_

'_Yes and I am not inviting you to my popi's party anymore.'_

'_Thank Oz that's settled then. But I have some information you might want to make note of. Elphaba is not greenie, she's __green. __There is a slight difference but a difference all the same. Besides I like her being green, it makes her different and stand out more. Whereas you will always fit in and not make a difference, Elphaba will turn heads and always get noticed.' Galinda and Elphaba were both breathless after this. Galinda, because she had more than likely sacrificed her social status. Elphaba because this was the first time someone stood up for her and said they liked her being green._

_Both lost for words, Pfanee and Shen-Shen turned and walked down the corridor silently. Elphaba turned to Galinda and smiled. It felt foreign on her face, but she kept it there because she knew Galinda would need the extra encouragement. Galinda turned to Elphaba and returned the smile. Without a word, they reached for their paintbrushes and began the names._

The memory faded as another came up…………….

'_I'm baaaack! Did you miss me?' Galinda flounced through the door startling Elphaba and interrupting her thoughts._

_'More that ever.' Came the reply. Galinda beamed and went over to sit on Elphaba's bed._

'_How are you feeling?' No comment._

'_Anything I can do?' No comment._

'_What are you reading?'_

'_What do you want Galinda?' Elphaba shut her book and studied her roommate. Galinda was wearing a simple yellow dress which made her look stunning. Elphaba was happy to say that Galinda knew which colours suited her._

'_How do you know I want something?' Galinda pouted._

'_Because you asked me what I was reading knowing for a fact that the answer would neither interest you nor bother you.' Elphaba smirked as Galinda's grin fell slightly. She had been found out._

'_True.' A minute passed during which Galinda drummed her fingers on Elphaba's knee and Elphaba stared out the window._

'_So?' Elphaba turned to her roommate again._

'_So, what?'_

'_What do you want Galinda?'_

'_Oh! Oh yes! Erm……..' She stumbled not sure how to approach the topic._

'_Just get to the point Galinda.' Elphaba was getting slightly frustrated._

'_Well, we have a winter dance and a girl should have a date.'_

'_So?'_

'_What do you mean so? Elphaba!' Galinda whined at her while shaking her leg._

'_That's it? You interrupted my reading to tell me I should have a date?' Elphaba really didn't want to tell Galinda her views on dates._

'_What do you mean 'that's it?'! Elphie!! You need one! Why don't you have a date?'_

'_I don't want one.'_

Glinda started to stir but another memory claimed her thoughts……..

'_Finished!' She trilled when she had done. Elphaba looked at her roommate. Properly looked at her. She had a violent pink dress on but it suited her. She hadn't gone over the top with the make-up either, just wearing enough to make her look – beautiful. Galinda had outlined her eyes and as Elphaba looked into them she realised they were looking at her. For the first time Elphaba realised that Galinda's eyes were blue with a hint of silver at the edges. Galinda was staring at her intently, amazed at how her friend looked. She met her eyes and waited for her to break eye contact – she didn't and Galinda found she didn't want her to. There was something about the green girl that captivated her, she should tell her…._

Glinda's eyes started to flicker as her mind formed another memory……

'_Let it drop.' Galinda didn't know what made her say it, she just did._

'_Not just yet Galinda.' Pfanee drew back her hand and slapped Elphaba hard across the face. Elphaba's head jerked at the contact. Slapping was unlady-like but Pfanee had waited to do that for so long. Galinda went to stop her but Shen-Shen held her back. Pfanee continued to hit Elphaba until she had a black eye and cut lip. Galinda was screaming by the time she stopped._

'_Pfanee that's enough.' It was not Galinda that had spoken though, it was Shen-Shen. The girls turned to look at her. 'I mean it Pfanee.' Shrugging Pfanee turned back to Elphaba._

'_I guess it's your lucky day.' Pfanee stalked off, beckoning Galinda to join her._

'_You go ahead, I have to re-buckle my shoe.' Galinda knew it sounded weak but she couldn't care. When the girls ahd gone she made her way over to Elphaba._

'_What do you want.' The question came across hostile but Elphaba ahd her right._

'_I'm so sorry.' Galinda grabbed the corner of her dress and wiped Elphaba's mouth. Sure, her dress would get stained but Elphaba was worth it._

'_You're…….You're not mad at me?'_

'_No Elphaba! I was but I acted out of turn and I shouldn't have, will you accept my apology.'_

'_Always!' Galinda smiled and put her arms around Elphaba. The green girl returned the hug recognising the leap of her heart. Okay, so she had lost Fiyero but she had her best friend back._

_Galinda held her friend close felling her heart pace quicken. It was then that she realised that she cared for the green girl, and not just as a friend. She'd never admit it out loud but Galinda loved her roommate – romantically._

Glinda stirred but was unable to regain consciousness – she let the memories take her again………..

_Elphaba woke up shivering again. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at her roommate. Sliding out of bed she walked over to Galinda and perched on the edge of her bed. Stroking her blonde curls she smiled softly._

'_Don't ever leave me my sweet. I'll die without you.' The truth behind the words hit her hard as she realised what she's said. Galinda stirred._

'_Elphie?' Thinking of the last time that Galinda ahd said that in her dream, Elphaba burst into fresh tears. Galinda was fully awake now. Sitting up, she pulled the green girl onto her lap and rubbed her back. When she had stopped crying Elphaba looked at her roommate._

'_Would you like to…' Galinda started._

'_Talk about it? I suppose.' Galinda waited for her to start. Elphaba swallowed the lump in her throat. 'We were in a castle and there was this door…..you went to it and opened it…………..this magic hit you in the chest….' Tears started to fall down her cheeks again, matching Galinda's. 'I ran to you but you were unconscious………..I couldn't wake you…..but you woke……..you held my hand and …….and…..' Elphaba swallowed thickly again. 'You just said my name………..and you said you felt weak….I took your hand but…..but….it just went…….limp.' Elphaba turned from Galinda who was now crying freely about her roommate's pain. 'You died Galinda………you died in my arms and …..and I couldn't save you.' Elphaba started crying again and Galinda held her close._

'_Ssshhhh…..I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here – with you.' Galinda continued to run smoothing circles over Elphaba's back until she fell asleep. Sighing deeply and wiping her own tears from her face, Galinda slipped out of bed and out Elphaba into it. Looking at her and how vulnerable she looked, Galinda climbed back in. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Galinda nuzzled into Elphaba's hair. She smelled of fresh air and spring flowers. Feeling Elphaba nuzzle into her, Galinda smiled. Closing her eyes, she thought what it would be like to be able to do this without excuses._

_A semi-conscious Elphaba was thinking along the same lines. It felt right being in Galinda's arms, even if she had cried. Smiling, Elphaba nuzzled into Galinda._

_And that's how both girls fell asleep, in each other's arms, smiling._

Glinda stirred again but the memories pulled her back……

_'Do you remember the night of the talent contest and I sung that song? I never did tell you who it was about.' Glinda's heart was racing yet she felt calmer than she ever had. Elphaba's heart was also racing._

_'Yes, you never did say. So, who was I...' Elphaba was cut off by the feel of Glinda's lips on her own. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt. Before she had chance to respond Glinda broke apart and summoned her bubble._

Glinda feebly stirred before one last memory claimed her attention……

'_Elphie?' Elphaba whipped around to face Glinda. 'Elphie? What's happening?'_

'_Glinda you need to leave.' She heard them barge down the front door. Glinda shook. 'Listen to me, you need to hide – don't get seen, whatever you do.' Leading her behind the curtain, Glinda's eyes began to water._

'_Elphaba, is this it?' Elphaba smiled._

'_This will never be it Glinda – as long as you don't forget me. But I must ask you to do one thing.'_

'_Anything.'_

'_Don't try to clear my name.'_

'_But…'_

'_Promise me!' Glinda swallowed the lump in her throat._

'_Alright. Elphaba, that day in the wizard's room, when you ran off with Fiyero?' Elphaba closed her eyes at the thought. 'I forgive you.' Elphaba let out the breath she had been holding. She heard the shouts outside her door. She was running out of time._

'_Farewell Glinda.' Summoning her courage she placed a kiss on Glinda's lips. Knowing it would be their last, the girl's wasted no time in deepening it. Elphaba moaned as Glinda granted her access to her mouth and she felt the fireworks explode in her stomach. Pulling away, Elphaba smiled at Glinda and left. Glinda waited there in the dark. Wanting to see Elphaba again, she sneaked out to see her. She saw Dorothy throw water over her and saw Elphaba melt._

Glinda woke up to hear Elphaba and Fiyero arguing.

'But why? Why don't you love me?' Fiyero sounded annoyed.

'I don't know, I don't choose who I fall in love with! It just happens!' Elphaba turned her back to Fiyero; however, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Elphaba winced with pain. Glinda tried to sit up but couldn't.

'But that night, in the Gillikin forest, did it mean nothing to you?' Glinda could decipher the pain in Fiyero's voice.

'It did but…..but….'

'But what Elphaba? You found someone else? Who is it then? Who has claimed your heart? Why did you save Glinda? She hated you!' Fiyero let go of her arm and walked over to the table.

'I love her Fiyero.' The reply was so quiet that Glinda and Fiyero almost missed it. Glinda summoned all her energy and sat up. Elphaba rushed over to her immediately and helped her to her feet. Shakily, Glinda walked a few steps. Fiyero didn't expect that reply and he was _angry. _He didn't know what made him do it but he picked up a knife from the table. He would take the life from the person who stole his love. He loved Elphaba and if he couldn't have her, no one could. Fiyero raised the knife to plunge it into Glinda but Elphaba was quicker. She whirled Glinda around and placed herself in front of her. Before he could stop, Fiyero plunged the knife into Elphaba's chest. Shrieking Glinda made her way to Elphaba, using all her energy. Fiyero, crazed at what he did, ran. He ran from the castle. He ran from Glinda and he ran from his love.

Back at the castle Elphaba was losing blood – fast. Glinda was kneeling at her side crying onto her chest. Elphaba offered her a weak smile and took her hand.

'Glinda, I …meant….. it, I…. meant …..every ….word. I ….l…..l…..love …..y……..y…….you.' Elphaba's hand fell limp as Glinda screamed at her.

'Elphaba! Don't you dare!!' She hit Elphaba but nothing happened….her green beauty lay still on the floor. 'Elphaba! Please – I need you…… I love you.' Glinda leant down and placed a kiss on Elphaba's motionless green lips. She pulled her only love into her arms and started to sing to her.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
'Til the end of time, forever  
You're the only love I'll need  
In my life, you're all that matters  
In my eyes, the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me_Glinda started to cry again but she still kept singing…..

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you

_  
Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you_

When you caught me I was falling  
Your love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard my calling  
And you rushed to set me free

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you

_I need you._

_I can't imagine me without you….  
_**I**

Placing kisses on her lips, hair and eyes, Glinda cried herself to sleep while holding her dead love.

**A/N Before you kill me let me explain a few things……….**

**Glinda and Elphaba will be together just not in this lifetime.**

**Song is 'imagine me without you' by Jaci Velasquez**

**Review my pretties!!**


	16. Together? Together!

Together

**Together?**

**A/N I portray my views of 'life after death' towards the end but I don't mean to offend anyone. It saddens me to think this is the end – I've become attached to this fic oh well we must bid farewell.**

Glinda woke to find Elphaba still in her arms. Shaking her, Glinda screamed at her to wake up. Her grief overwhelmed her again making her shake violently. Another hour passed with Glinda grieving. Finally, after crying all her tears, Glinda wiped her face and took a deep breath to study her nerves. Her Elphaba had gone. She had left her.

'You promised we would have time Elphaba! But you left me! How could you! I loved you!!' A tear slipped down Glinda's cheek as she remembered the last thing Elphaba had told her. Smiling despite the circumstances, Glinda took Elphaba's hand and kissed it. She began to sing.

'_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah'_

'You always had a lovely singing voice my sweet.' The voice made Glinda jump. It was Elphaba's. Glancing down at her love she cried again – she was still dead. But where did the voice come from.? Glancing around Glinda gasped. Elphaba was standing near the door, leaning against its frame. Only it wasn't Elphaba, it was her outline. But it was filled. The Elphaba look-alike laughed. 'If you could see the expression on your face my love, even you would laugh.' Glinda reluctantly smiled.

'But how…..' She trailed off and gestured to Elphaba in her arms. Elphaba look-alike looked to the green woman on the floor and her eyes filled with sorrow and pain. A tear slipped down her cheek – if it was there.

'I left you? Oh my! I never, no……how could I?...Glinda………' She trailed off and started to pace. 'I was supposed to protect you……….but….now …….I'm g…gone.' Another tear slipped down her cheek. Glinda smiled sadly but wouldn't let go of the Elphaba in her arms.

'You did protect me, you saved my life.' The Elphaba look-alike made her way to Glinda and sat beside her. She took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

'I should explain this. When I saw Fiyero grabbing that knife, I knew I couldn't lose you, so I took the hit. I…well…..It was pain beyond anything but I knew it was worth it.' Tears fell down Glinda's cheek but Elphaba brushed them away. 'Don't cry for me my sweet. I was soon at peace, I felt you holding me and I knew I had to tell you how I felt. I just prayed you heard me.' This time a tear slipped down Elphaba's cheek and Glinda brushed it away.

'I did Elphaba, I heard you and now you're here, enter you're body and we can be together always! We can travel the world, go everywhere….' Glinda was cut off by Elphaba's finger on her lips. She was crying.

'I can't ….. Glinda I'm so sorry ……..it's not that easy.'

'But why?' Glinda shrieked. 'It's not fair! We should be together! We should tell everyone, you should come back and we … we… we…..' Glinda broke into sobs as Elphaba pulled her back into her arms. Glinda still held her love in her arms – she wasn't ready to let go yet.

'I'm an echo Glinda….nothing more.'

'A what?' Glinda wiped the tears from her face to look at the Elphaba who was talking.

'An echo. I'm not a ghost but I'm not alive. I can talk, hold touch you but I can't breathe or live. I can't come back.' Both girls cried freely as they took in what she had said. Glinda took a deep breath.

'Then I'll join you! I'll take my life and be with you.' It all made sense to Glinda but Elphaba was shaking her head.

'No….you can't.'

'Why not? Then we'll be together – forever.'

'No! Glinda listen. You need to stay alive….' Elphaba trailed off as she realised she was fading slightly. 'I'm running out of time but promise me you won't join me – at least not deliberately.' Glinda hung her head.

'But…' Elphaba looked at her. 'Okay I promise, but don't leave me I can't bear it Elphie…not again.' Elphaba was fading – fast.

'Just remember me and I'll never leave you.' Elphaba placed a kiss on Glinda's lips before she faded completely.

'Elphaba? Come back…please….come back. Elphabaaaaaaa!!' Glinda's body shook with renewed sobs as she cried again. Looking down she saw Elphaba. She looked at her for ages, smiling and remembering their times together.

After what seemed a lifetime, Glinda stopped crying and picked up Elphaba in her arms. Placing her on the bed, Glinda fetched the book. Placing it within Elphaba's arms, she took a deep breath. Leaning forward she placed a lingering kiss on Elphaba's un-responsive lips. More tears slipped down her cheeks as she reached for the candle. Looking down at her only love Glinda lit the candle from the fire in the fire place. Looking back towards the bed Glinda smiled weakly – it had to be done. Summoning all her courage, Glinda placed the candle near the comforter, stepping back as it caught ablaze. More tears made their way down her cheeks as she watched the only person she had loved leave her – for good.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A decade had passed and things had changed. Glinda ahd shut down Kiamo Ko and had forbidden anyone to go near it. The citizens of Oz had accepted it, thinking it was full of dark magic. Fiyero hadn't been seen for the whole ten years and Glinda was thankful – if she saw him, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. Morrible had returned to Shiz and resumed the position of headmistress; of course, Glinda carried out inspections of the school to ensure no problems arose. Animals were given their rights back and the Wizard left Oz. And Glinda. Well, Glinda visited Kiamo Ko when she needed reassurance and someone to talk to. The room still held the presence of Elphaba and Glinda knew she was listening – somehow. Glinda never married, never had kids and didn't follow expectations. Life was comfortable – well as comfortable as it could get when you were dealing with a loss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two more decades passed and Glinda was furious. How dare he? Fiyero had showed his face – finally and was on her board of advisors. _ADVISOR?!_ He had killed Elphaba – how could she look at him, let alone talk to him? She fumed as she remembered the day they had finally come face to face.

_Glinda can I please just explain?' Fiyero followed her out the room._

'_Explain what Fiyero?! How you took her from me? The one person I loved. You took her from me Fiyero.' Glinda wiped the tears from her eyes._

'_But I didn't…' Glinda interrupted._

'_Didn't mean to? I know! It was meant to be me! But you took her – why Fiyero…I loved her!'_

'_No you didn't' Fiyero's words stung her but he looked her in the eye._

'_Excuse me?' Glinda started to shake from fury._

'_She was something you wanted. Something that was hard to get. Something that someone else had – you didn't love her – you desired her, that's all there was to it.' Glinda raised her hand and slapped him across the face. _

'_You might be able to come in here and gain a place with my advisors. You can even manipulate them into asking me name you chief advisor when the last one retired. You knew I couldn't refuse without looking heartless without revealing what happened. You can even walk around and claim the place because you can't age. But you can, never, dictate to me who I love and what I desire.' Glinda scooped up her magnificent skirt and swept away._

He heart broke when she thought of her love. How could he tell her who she loved. She loved Elphaba, nothing could change that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another decade passed and Glinda was getting old. At 63, she stopped making public appearances. Her advisors spoke for her now. She still hadn't forgiven Fiyero for what he said. She hated him. Morrible had died. She claimed she had been haunted by Elphaba's memories. Theory had it that she had been chased down the stairs, she had fallen to her death. Glinda had felt sorry for her though. It wasn't her fault she was greedy and provoked. Glinda had shed a few tears out of respect but soon stopped when she remembered the pain she had caused Elphaba. Not a day went by when Glinda didn't think of Elphaba. She needed to see her again. Packing a few belongings, Glinda left the palace in the direction of Kiamo Ko.

Entering the room, Glinda breathed deeply.

'Hello my love.' She said to the room. 'I miss you so much. I need your help. Fiyero's back. Oh Oz he's been back for 20 years. I never told you because well, I didn't want to accept it. I need to forgive him but I can't. I'm growing weak my sweet. Weaker by the passing minute. Can I join you yet?' Glinda's eyes shone with tears. 'I think of you all the time – you're in my head to stay. I need to join you! I miss you too much.' Glinda broke down and screamed at the window. Releasing her frustration she turned to the bed. Lying along it, she wept again. 'I have to leave you for now – but I'll be back soon.' Breathing deeply, she left the room.

Back at the palace everything was chaotic. A new chief advisor was needed to be elected. They agreed to run Oz by the advisors once Glinda stepped down; these would be led by the chief advisor. They needed Glinda to decide the chief advisor as she was the current leader and they trusted her judgment. After avoiding them for the day, Glinda returned to her room. She opened the window and stepped onto the balcony. Watching the sunset she cried freely.

'Oh Elphaba, if you could see me now. I made it. I gave the Animal's their rights and education. I sent away the Wizard. I did it for you Elphaba. I did it for you.' Glinda turned away from the window to see Fiyero standing behind her. Her gaze hardened. 'Yes?'

'The advisors would like your vote.' Glinda went over to her dresser and picked up an envelope. She handed it to Fiyero and smiled.

'I don't want it opened until I'm gone.' They both knew what she meant. Fiyero dipped his head a bit and left the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two decades passed and Glinda was ill. She was dying and she knew it. After a tiring day, she retired to her room. Realising this could be her last, she called Fiyero to her room. Nervously he shuffled in.

Glinda was lying in her bed surrounded by pillows. She looked at Fiyero and beckoned him closer. Walking to her he seated himself by her side. When she spoke her voice was faint and faded.

'I want to say something about the night we ….we lost Elphaba.' Fiyero swallowed.

'I'm sorry…I didn't.' He stopped as Glinda raised a hand to stop him.

'I just want to say…' Glinda took a deep breath. 'I forgive you.' Fiyero opened his mouth to say something but Glinda waved him off. Taking the signal he took her hand, kissed it and left the room.

Glinda laid back and sighed. She had done it.

'Can I join you now my love?' She asked to the room.

'Of course my sweet.' Elphaba was by her side. Taking Glinda's hand she took her off the bed. Glinda looked at herself. She was wearing the pale blue outfit that Elphaba had picked out for her – though it was less extravagant. She had also returned to her prime age – 23. She looked at Elphaba who was also 23 and wearing the outfit that Glinda had picked out for her. They smiled at each other and Glinda looked back at the bed. She gasped at how frail she looked. Elphaba placed her hands either side of Glinda's faced and lifted her heads to meet her gaze.

'Don't worry my love, at least we can be together now.' Smiling, she placed a kiss on Glinda's lip. She took Glinda's hand and led her away from the bed, away from the palace and away from life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the palace, Fiyero was looking down at Glinda's body. The doctor, who knew everything, was standing by him.

'At least she can be with Elphaba now.' The doctor said with a sad smile. Shocked, Fiyero turned to look at him. Not bothering to lie, Fiyero just looked away.

'Yes, they really did love each other.' With another sad smile, they left the room.

'Order! Order!' The advisors turned to look at the chief who was about to step down from his position. 'In my hand I hold the name of who will take my place.' The room filled with silence as they held their breath.

The chief opened the envelope and opened the card which would name the next chief advisor. They had to trust Glinda's judgement as she picked the new chief. On the inside of the card was one name. This name belonged to the new chief advisor for Oz.

_Fiyero_

**A/N And it's with tears that I finish this : - ( review and tell me how I did.**

**Thanks to Canyousaybroadway for help throughout and contributing ideas and thanks to my reviewers!**


End file.
